


The Gold's Happy Begining

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: after the battle had been won rumple and Belle get a second chance with their boy spoliers for the final battle so please do not read IF you haven't seen that ep





	1. Welcome Home Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tweaking the saviour power Rumple was destined to become the saviour and he had light magic but when his mother cut his saviour destiny that light magic never grew and lay dormient in rumple yet when he killed his mother fulfilling the prophecy the light magic begins growing and then when he turned his back on the dark one it grew even more eradicating the dark magic of the dark one

Started it on 16th/5/17

 **Title:** welcome home Gideon

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple and belle

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** Spoilers for last ep final battle part 2

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own one upon a time

 **Intro:** after leaving the celebration at granny’s Belle and Rumple FINALLY bring their baby boy home

* * *

Everyone headed to Granny's after the battle had been won, there was laughter and love all around yet when the door opened again, everyone was happily surprised to see Belle and Rumple enter and in Belle's arms lay a sleeping baby Gideon. After some time everyone took their seats at the long table with Gold sitting at the head with Belle sitting on his right next to her sat Regina.

During the celebration Regina had offered everything Henry used as a baby to them for Gideon, after learning that they never got the chance to go baby shopping for their boy. The Golds were grateful but surprised that after all these years the former queen STILL had everything.

The couple thanked her for her offer.

The Charming had also offered the clothing their son Neal had outgrown for them to use, they both thanked Regina and the Charming's however Belle said that they were only burrowing them and will give the back once they themselves went baby shopping, it was then both Zelena and Snow offered a list of the best shops to go to for newborns.

So After leaving Granny's, the Golds the Charming's and Regina left for Regina's place to pick up Henry's old baby equipment.

* * *

Arriving at the Mills house the men and Regina walked into the house. Where Regina showed them where they baby stuff was togther they began bringing out everything, Rumple opened the back car door behind the passanger side and began securing the carrier into the back seat. Once the carrier was Secured, Rumple opened the passanger side and carefully took his still sleeping son from his wife's arms before placing him in the carrier and straping him in. Belle exited the car now she was not holding Gideon to go help the Charming's and Regina pack the boot with the baby belongings. Once they had everything they once again thanked Regina got in the car and followed the Charming back to their house, were the boot was once again packed this time with bags of new born baby clothing. Snow had also offered her help as had Zelena should Belle have any question or concerns which come with being a first time mother.

Surprisingly enough David had also offered Rumple HIS help if the Former dark one now light one ever needed it as centuries had passed since Rumple had to raise a baby and everything had changed from then.

Rumple nodded his thanks.

The Golds bid the Charming's goodbye before getting back into the car and heading on home however they made a few stops first. Pulling up in front of his shop Rumple asked Belle to wait in the car and he would go get the bassinet rocker from the back of the shop.

Moment later he comes out carrying both items he opened the boot and put the collapsed rocker legs in the boot and the basset in next to Gideon he closed both the boot and the car door before getting in behind the wheel. Pulling away from his shop Rumple drove off the final stop was the Storybrooke market luckily it was open late to grab tins of baby formula and bags of disposable nappies before taking his family home.

* * *

Rumple pulled into the drive way, Belle beamed just looking at the house that she and her husband can finally turn into a warm loving home now that their baby boy has returned to them.

Getting out of the car Rumple closed the door and made his way over to the front passenger side and opening the door for his wife, Belle smiled as she took his offered hand with her left her wedding ring sparkled in the night.

After months of not wearing the ring it was finally back on her ring finger. After helping his wife from the car Rumple opened the back door where their baby boy lay sleeping in the baby carrier.

He smiled.

Before carefully lifting the sleeping babe out of the car seat and into his arms meanwhile Belle took out her childhood book from the clove box and closed the door the couple walk up the pathway and up the front steps.

Rumple takes out his house keys and unlocks the door.

"Welcome home Gideon" they both say to the sleeping baby.

As they enter their home.

Rumple then hand's his son off to his wife.

"Belle sweetheart why don't you go with Gideon into the living room well I go grab Gideon's things and lock up the car"

"Won't you need help?" asked Belle.

I'll be fine sweetheart go spend time with our little hero I'm sure he would LOVE to hear about the Hero he was named after" said Rumple.

Leaning in he gently kissed her lips.

Belle's breath hitches at the feel of her husband's lips upon her own sure the two had kissed as they reunited as husband and wife while they danced in the back of the shop but something about this kiss sent a shiver down her spine.

Pulling back, he smiled then looked down at his son.

"Papa will be back soon Gideon" he whispered before kissing his son's forehead.

He turned and walk back out the door

Belle smiled after her husband before turning and walking into the living room setting the book still in her hand on the sofa before taking a seat and readjusting her hold on her son opening the book and began reading.

* * *

******Hours later******

Every item had been brought in and put away and the car locked up, Rumple had fixed up one of the spare rooms with Gideon's baby equipment afterwards he headed back down the stairs.

He lent on the archway and smiled as Belle closed the book.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up and saw her husband standing in the arch way walking over he held out his hand.

Belle smiled shifted Gideon in her arms and took Rumple's hand and was pulled to her feet together the Golds headed upstairs and down the hall and into the new nursery they stood there and looked around.

"I know it's not much right now" said Rumple blushing.

Belle turned to smile at her husband pressing her lips to his before gently pulling back.

"It's perfect thank you Rumple but something is missing"

He gave her a puzzled look.

Belle just smiled and handed Gideon over to his Papa before exiting the nursery coming back a few moments later a smile on her face and holding something in her hand, walking over to the bedside table by the rocking bassinet she smiled turned over what she had in her hand.

Rumples breath hitched.

It was a photo of his boy, Belle had taken while in the enchanted forest when they were all taken back to their old world, she then set the photo down on the bedside table. Rumple walked over and showed the sleeping babe the photo.

"That is your big brother, Gideon his name is Bae he's not here with us now but he's always watching" said Rumple.

Blinking back tears he stepped over to the window and rearranged his son in his arms so he was facing the night sky

"Gideon my sweet boy look at the stars among them is a special star that burns brighter than the others that star is Bae so whenever you feel alone or scared just look for that star for HE will always be there to protect and guide you, forever."

Suddenly he felt Belle's arms wrap around his waist from behind and felt her press a kiss just behind his ear.

Rumple sighed.

Gideon began to grumble.

"Ok it's time for all little hero's to be safely tucked into bed"

Belle let him slip from her embrace.

Together they walked over to the bassinet Belle pulled back the covers Rumple then gently lade his sleeping boy down before Belle tucked him in.

"Sleep well my darling Gideon strong and brave a hero for all time" said Belle.

"Come Belle it's been a long day sweetheart" Rumple said gently.

Pulling here away from the bassinet where their precious bundle lay sleeping.

"I don't wanna leave him Rumple we just got him back what if he needs me and I won't be able to hear him" her voice trembled

"Shh sweetheart we WLL hear him" said Rumple.

Belle turned and gave him a confused look.

He smiled walked over to one of the bags Regina gave him and pulled out to baby monitors.

"With these we can hear him one stays here" he said.

Walking over to the other bedside table and placed on the table.

"The other comes with us"

He takes her arm and guides her out of the nursery.

"Go on sweetheart I'll be right behind you"

Belle gives him a small smile and heads on to the master bedroom meanwhile Rumple turns back standing in the door way and looked out at the window.

"Bae my boy watch over your brother with a ready sword"

He smiled when he saw Bae's star twinkle as if he was telling his papa he would.

RCS (Read Comment and Sub) if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 17/5/17   


	2. Forever love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after putting Gideon to bed Belle and Rumple for the first time in 3 years return to their martial bed for a night of the most tender love that has not been seen between the spouses since their wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 of May 2014 is the original air date for the last ep of season 3 since Belle and rumple had their wedding in that ep I’m putting the 11 of May 2014 as their wedding anniversary so although they been separated for most of their married life they have technically been marred for three years and there was NEVER any Belle and Will along with NO evil queen/ rumple kiss
> 
> Note2: belle is 5 weeks along when Rumple tells her she’s pregnant (her handsome hero) And since it never shows Gideon’s D.O.B on any info I’ve looked up I’m choosing the air date of the season 6 ep Changelings November 27, 2016 (which means belle gave birth at 38 weeks (my own made up time line guys) as that is the ep when belle gives birth to him so technically Gideon’s a 5 month old but because of Fiona and everything he’s now a new born

Started it on 17th /5/17

 **Title:** Forever love

 **Author:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings:** Belle and Rumple

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** lemon

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once upon a time

 **Intro:** Belle and Rumple finally have their happy ending/ beginning and show each other that their love has been and always will be forever

* * *

Closing the door, he made his way to the master bedroom stopping in the door way he saw Belle standing a few feet from the bottom of the bed facing the window, as the moonlight spilled into the room the light landed on Belle making her look Luminescence in her light Blue top and skirt.

Rumple quietly gasped as he laid eyes on his wife.

 _She’s so beautiful_ he thought

 Silently entering the master bedroom Rumple quietly closed the door and walked over to his bedside table and placing the baby monitor down before walking up behind his unsuspecting wife and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

Belle gasped and shivered.

 “Easy sweetheart” he whispered.

Moving his hands down her arms and pulling her flush against him making them both give a low moan when their hips connected. Tuning in her husband’s arms Belle slid her hand up his suit clad chest.

“Rumple my love why must you wear so many layers?” asked Belle.

He smiled and ran his hand down her back while saying.

“Well Sweetheart many years ago I took a Princess as my maid and she had told me one day after being in my castle for many months that to her Love is layered and that it’s a mystery to be uncovered”

Belle smiled yet gasped.

When Rumple ran his hands over her ass giving the globes a gentle squeeze

“Well then my Rumple will you allow your wife to peel back the layers of your love?” asked Belle

As she pushes his suite jacket off his shoulders and heard it give a soft thump as it landed on the floor behind Rumple before moving to his tie Rumple lowered his head to the junction between her shoulder and neck and lay hot open mouth kisses up the side of her neck

“Ah Rumple” Belle Gasps

Before pulling the tie from around his neck and clutching fistful of his silk black shirt.

“You jumped the gun dearie” he whispered.

Before lightly biting her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue

“Rumple” Belle groans.

“Burying her face into the side of his neck while moving her hands to his waist coat to un button them.

“What is it sweetheart”

“I’ve Missed you” she whispered.

 As one of her hands ventured low and cupped him though his paints and lightly rubbing

Rumple groans throwing his head back and thrusting his hips into her hand.

“I’ve missed you to My Darling Belle so much” he breaths

Belle just smiles then takes her hand away before removing his waist coat and starting on his shirt

Belle suddenly falters in her task when she feels Rumple hands slid up under her shirt and cups her breasts in both hands running the thumbs over the nipple though her bra, making Belle squirm

“Rumple” she breaths.

Pressing her face into his chest and rubbing her head like a cat her hair tickling his skin as he continues his exploration of her beasts.

Rumple’s top now resemble how he used to wear his vest in the enchanted forest yet deeper as Belle stopped when most of his upper chest was reveled pulling back the shirt she latches her mouth to his left nipple tugging and licking it.

She smiled around the nipple in her mouth when she heard her husband hiss though his teeth her finger tips of her right hand traveled over his chest to his right nipple cycling pinching and rubbing.

“Gods Belle Please” he begged

Yet she did not relent instead she lightly grounds her hips into his own Rumple lent down and bit into her shoulder muffling a shout so not to wake their son that action only made Belle give a muffled moan of her own

“That’s…. enough…. of…. that… Sweetheart…arms up now” his words came out breathless and ragged.

Belle pulled her mouth off with a wet pop and giggled while rising her arms over her head removing his hands from her breasts he takes the edges of the shirt and pulls it up and off throwing it somewhere not really caring where it lands

Then getting back to his task of kneading her breasts and lavishing her neck with kisses licks and bites

Belle’s whole body shakes from the feel of so much going on at one time She finished unbuttoning Rumples shirt and pushes it from his shoulder then she kisses up his chest gently nipping every now and the until she finally gets to the junction of shoulder and neck trailing her kisses up his neck and licked the pulse point behind his ear as her hands travel down his chest and around his waist and down to cup his ass.

Rumple made a noise of surprise.

Yet Belle hisses and freezes up locking her thighs together When she felt him cup her between her thighs trapping Rumples questing hand.

Feeling a change in his wife Rumple pulls back from kissing her neck and give her a concern look.

“What’s wrong darling?” he asked.

But Belle would not look at him.

Pulling his right hand away from her breast he used it to tilt her chin up.

“Tell me Belle please” he coaxed gently.

“Nothing’s wrong Rumple it’s just….”

Looking over at the bed, she trailed off and bit her bottom lip Rumple had to swallow the groan in his throat, her lip biting was one of the many things that used to turn him on hell it STILL turned him on.

He then turned to look at the bed as well.

“….. it’s just been a while” she finished.

Rumple smiled turned his wife away from the bed and brought their foreheads together  

“Me to Belle there has never been another while we were separated my body only belongs to you as does my heart.

“As does mine but Rumple the last time we were like this was the night Gideon was conceived and that was a year ago in fact I feel as nervous now as I did the first time we made love”

“We can stop if you like” he whispered.

Truly concerned for his beloved wife.

“No Rumple no I wanna be yours again please make me yours again” Belle pleads.

“Relax then darling” he whispers.

Gently kissing her he feels her relax and even feels her legs part slightly.

Belle’s eyes close on their own as she feels her husband’s fingers pull aside her panties and rubs her neither lips until they are wet with her desire for him, feeling his bare fingers on her after so long makes her clench her neither lips around his fingers.

“I know darling I know but I’ll make you feel good” Rumple whispered.

Belle relaxes her lower lips and Rumple gently begins to rub his 2 fingers up and down though her neither lips as he does so Belle wraps her arms around his back curls in towards him and pants against his chest while her legs shake when she feels her desire build up inside her.

Yet before she could fall over onto cloud 9 Rumple removed his now wet fingers making Belle gasp at the loss she looked up giving him a questioning look.

“Sorry sweetheart but this skirt has got to go”

Kneeling down he took the bottom of the skirt in both hands and yanked the skirt down so it now pools at her feet, standing up he licks his fingers clean of her wetness.

“You taste as good as I remember” he moaned.

Bringing Belle into the cycle of his arms again.

Belle brings her arms up around his neck, they kissed again slow and sweet but Rumple deepened the kiss moving his hands to her hips where he pulled her flush against him once more their hips connect making Belle moan.

Wanting to feel closer to him Belle lifted her leg hooking it over his hip, the feel of the bulge in his pants pressed more intimately to her center, made her shudder in pleasure they both gave a muffled moan at the contact

Grunting Rumple pulls Belle’s other leg up wrapping it around his waist and hoisting her more securely against him they both inhaled sharply as their lower half brushed against each other.

With his wife safely wrapped around him and without breaking their kiss Rumple moved backwards towards the end of the bed until the backs of his knees connected with the bed sitting down Belle rearranged herself so now she was straddling him with her knees now on the bed incasing his hips.

Suddenly she feels his mouth open and the tip of his tongue lick the seam of her lips, Belle opens her mouth allowing his tongue to enter he mouth but he doesn’t get far as she grabs the tip of his tongue and stats to suck on it tasting herself yet mimicking what she wanted to do to another part of his body while slowly rocking her hips.

Letting his tongue go, Rumple pants against her chest.

“Belle darling… you’re driving me…. crazy” he pants.

“You’re not being fair Mr Gold” Belle breaths out        

“How so…. Mrs. Gold” Rumple gasps

As his pants are now becoming uncomfortably tight.

Belle suddenly stops rocking her hips and buriers her face into the side of his neck it was then he felt wetness on his neck, he gently pulled her away from his neck seeing the twin tears running down her face.

“Last time you called me Mrs. Gold was 3 years ago when we had our first dance as husband and wife no one has ever called me Mrs. Gold since you and I have missed being referred to as Mrs. Gold I never even had my name legally changed from French to Gold when we married” Belle said though her tears

“Would you like to” Rumple asked Softly.

Belle nodded.

“More than anything I wanna be known as Rumple Golds wife but how can I if I still use my maiden name we have been married 3 years and I never once changed it” said Belle.

“Well I never gave you a reason after all I started our marriage with a lie and continued hurting you throughout it” said Rumple.

“Yes but WE are starting OUR happy BEGINNING and I want to start it off the right way by having my named changed to Belle GOLD”

Rumple beams as tears gather in the corner of his eyes.

“Then you will my love” he tells her.

“But we got off course” she told him before resuming the gently rocking of her hips.

“How am I straddling your lap in my underwear and your still only half dressed?” she asked

Giving a hash thrust of her hips making her poor husband hiss and close his eyes tightly as that just increased the tightness in his pants has he felt himself become even harder than he already was, continuing her slow rocking motion Belle slides her hands from around Rumples neck down his chest until they rest on his hips, moving inwards she cupped him though his pants.

She smiled and took pity on him.

Let’s get these off you” she said.

Yes, please” Rumple whispered.

 Belle’s hands moved to undo the belt buttons and zipper of his pants     

Smiling Belle licked her lips.

“I’m suddenly very thirsty”

Rumples eyes widened and watched as she stood up and pulled down his pants and flinging them off his legs then pulled down his black boxes.

Rumple sighed in relief yet gasped when the tip was suddenly in gulfed in the hot wetness of his wife’s mouth looking down he saw his beloved wife on her knees sucking him off. Belle continued pleasuring her husband until she tasted the first droplets of his essence Rumple grit his teeth and gripped the end of the bed willing his hips not to move. But by all the gods was it hard as the couple had not been intimate with each other for a whole year yet Rumple knew if he allowed her to continue he’d lose it and well that was not how he wanted his first time in a year with his wife to turn out.

Reaching down he cupped the back of her head and gently grabbed a fist full of his wife’s lush brown locks and gave a gentle tug.

Pulling back Belle looked up.

“What is it Rumple” she asked while licking her bottom lip  

 Rumple just smiled.

Then helped her to stand before lifting her into his arms standing up himself and headed toward the head of the bed he lay her in the center before climbing onto the bed and over her.

“Now Belle lay back and let me love you sweetheart” said Rumple    

Belle smiled and licked her lips.

Rumple meanwhile leans down and captures Belle’s mouth with his own kissing her lips deeply he then licked the seam of her lips make Belle part her lips and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

Belle moans and clutched the back of his head as Rumples tongue explored every inch of the inside of Belle’s mouth only to dual with Belles own until they both pull back from lack of air. He then trailed kisses down her chin down her throat to her chest where after removing her bra he lathered both bare breast with his mouth lips and tongue until Belle was aching her back pushing her chest up against his mouth and hand which was tweaking pinching and gently squeezing her right breast.

her hands grabbed at his upper arms with her nails digging into his skin.

Yet she let out a loud moan as Rumple gently blew on one wet nipple then the other. Belle suddenly froze and covered her mouth with her hand, Rumple released her nipple with a wet pop turning his now dark eyes up at her.  The impish smile he had not graced her with since he banished the dark one from his body now formed on his lips once again.

Then with a flick of his wrist Belle felt the tingles of magic coating the air around the room taking her hand away she asked.

“What…what did you just do Rumple”

“Soundproofed the bedroom and baby monitor so now so we won’t wake Gideon, we can still hear him but he can’t hear us so you can make all the noise you want sweetheart” he replied.

Before gently kissing down between the valley of her breasts and make noise she did moaning groaning begging and pleading as his lips moved south she bucked her hips, the action only made Rumple chuckle and pins her hips down onto the mattress.

“Soon my beauty Soon” he whispered

Continuing his track down her body

The muscles in her lower abdomen quivered as his lips lay butterfly kisses along the lower part of her body he smoothed his hand down her thighs grabbing the edges of her underwear he slips them down her leg and flings them over his shoulder. He then gently grabs each thigh in his hands before hooking them over his shoulders. He begins kissing up the inside of her left thigh then ghosted over her hot center.

Belle gasped closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the pillows while trying to move her pelvis closer to his mouth while her heels dug into his shoulder blades yet he did not give in only bypassed her center to kiss down her right thigh.

“Rumple your torturing me” Belle cried out.

While her thighs shook from pleasure and her hands twists in the sheets yet she let out a scream as he went down on her. Belle’s head thrash from side to side she had such a strong grip on the sheets that she thought she might rip them.

“Let go love let go I’ve got you” Rumple murmured against her skin.

Suddenly Bells body became tight like a bow before shattering as she came.

Rumple drank greedily from his wife until he felt her relax into a boneless mess on the bed

“Oh……Rumple” Belle said breathily.

He gentle lowered her legs from his shoulders and ran a hand over his own face magically cleaning his wife’s essence from his face            

 Rumple lay gentle calm kisses as he crawled up her body meanwhile Belle was coming down from the cloud her husband had sent her to, she smiled as he kissed her lips, he lay beside her an arm around her waist as Belle regained her breath.

Reaching up with a shaky hand she smiled.

“I love you Mrs. Gold” he told her softly.

Bending down he kissed her sweetly moving his arm his hand traveled south bound feeling his hand on her pelvises she opened herself to him Rumple slipped his fingers into her lower lips, Belle gasped as Rumple’s index finger circled her entrance before slowly entering her     

Belle groaned and tightened her entrance around his finger.

Rumple closed his eyes and inhaled sharply she felt so hot and tight.

“Shh its ok sweetheart I’m not going to hurt you, never like this” he whispered

Finally, he felt her relax and he began moving after a while he added another and began stretching her he also began picking up speed with his fingers until Belle released for a second time.

While coming down from her 2nd high Rumple moved over to the bedside table and reach into the top draw pulling out a box.

Rum…. Rumple…. What…. Are…. you…. doing?” Belle panted

He closed the draw and sat up straight it was then she noticed what was in his hand.

“When did you….?” She asked him.

“When I went to get Gideon’s formula nappies and whips

She chuckled.

“You may have gotten rid of the dark one but I believe the essence of the IMP is still within you.”

 Rumple chuckled as well.

After unwrapping the wrap, he handed it to her.

“Will you do the honors Mrs. Gold?”

Belle smiled.

He helped her sit up so she could put it on him.

Rumple grits his teeth at the feel of her hands on him as she rolled the protection on him once it was on he lowered her down on the bed then hooks her legs around his waist and braced his hands on either side of her head.

“Are you ready Belle?” he asked.

Belle looked at his warm brown eyes and nodded.

Slowly ever mindful this was her first time in over a year he pushed into her.

Belle gasps and throws her head back and moaned. Yet out of reflex she tensed her walls.

Rumple groaned at how tight she felt around him.

“Oh god Belle you feel so hot and tight darling”

He peppered loving kisses over her face to help her relax once she was, he moved further in until he was all the way he held still to let her get used to his size one again all the while sharing slow burning kisses reaching up she held him under his arms

“Move Rumple” Belle Whispered.

 He started it off slow and gentle until he picked up speed and strength all the while Whispering in her ear.

“I love you Mrs. Gold over and over.

 The strength of their love got to a point where Belle turned the tables by rolling Rumple onto his back interlocking their fingers she placed their joined hands by his head as she bounces up and down on him the room was filled with their passionate calls to one another. Their hands tightened as they felt each other getting closer and closer to the end

Finally, they exploded as they came together as one.

* * *

 They now lay under the warm covers wrapped around each other.

I love you Mrs. Gold” Rumple says softly.

While Brushing her sweat socked hair out of her eyes.

“Yes and I love you to Mr Gold” she replied breathlessly

With one last kiss they snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

  ******3:00am******

Rumple was woken at 3 in the morning by their infant son Gideon, untangling himself from HIS Sleeping beauty he slipped on his boxes and grabbed a rob from the closet tying the sash he left the room and made his way into the nursery just down the hall walking over to the basset he removed the covers and lifted Gideon into his arms.

“hey, hey there what papa’s little hero crying about huh?” he asked his upset son.

He felt the boys bottom but he didn’t need a change.

“Ah your hungry aren’t you”  

So taking Gideon with him he left and walked down stairs to warm up a bottle.

* * *

  *****5 minutes later******

Belle woke to the thick Scottish accent of her husband coming over the baby monitor, she smiled as she recognized he was reciting what she dubbed  ** _Gideon’s lullaby_**  laying back down she smiled and closed her eyes Rumple thick Scottish accent lulling her back to sleep.

RCS (Read Comment and Sub) if you want more

Finished it on 2/6/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon’s lullaby for you all who may not know is what I call the vise Robert recorded for the season 6 ep 3 the other shoe of OUAT which I LOVE by the way


	3. Golden Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple enjoy their first morning as a family since the return of their son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: guys it has been a while since i last updated i'm sorry i must admit that this chapter is way lame but i don't really have a plot for this story however i'm sure once i get into the swing of things the chapters will hopefully get better.  
> Also magic does not come with a price in my stories

Started it on 16/9/17

 **Title:** Golden Morning

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/Belle

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** General Audiences 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** the morning following the return of their son

* * *

*****Friday 12 May 2017*****

By the time the sun was up both Belle and Rumple were exhausted from the early morning feeding and changing of their sweet baby boy. Rumple yawned and stretched yet his chest felt lighter and not just because he had his family back his beloved Wife and their bundle of joy.

Blinking his eyes open he knew what that lightness was, Belle's head was not laying on his chest turning to his side he saw she was in fact NOT in bed with him. Pulling back the covers he got out of bed and made his way out of the room and down the hall to check in on Gideon, walking in he makes his way over to the bassinet only to see it empty.

At first a cold chill went down his spine but he shook it off walking out he headed down stairs and into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw his beloved wife her back to him as she began fixing breakfast. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow sundress and yellow flats her lush brown locks hanging lose about her shoulders walking up behind her he slipped his arms about her waist.

Belle sighed and leaned back into Rumples arms.

"Good morning my beauty" he whispered

Before planting a soft kiss under her ear.

"Good morning my savior" Belle softly reply's.

Turning her head and kissing his cheek, before going back to cooking their breakfast.

"How is our little Hero this morning?" he asked.

Looking over his wife's shoulder at their baby boy.

"Oh, he was good had a feed and a change about an hour ago then got a little grumbly when I began cooking breakfast.

"Why don't I take our boy and get him dressed while you finish with breakfast" Rumple offered.

Belle smiled.

"Ok Gideon off to papa you go" she said

Handing their boy over to her husband, once the boy was safely in his papa arms he kissed his wife and left heading back upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs he headed for the nursery walking in he made his way over to the dresser opening the drawer he was surprised to see a new onesie that read little brother it wasn't one that Snow gave him and he and Belle have yet to go shopping along with the onesie he saw black tracksuit bottoms with stars printed on them and a matching baby beanie hat he then saw the folded note, reaching in he flipped the note open

_**Welcome home Gideon** _

_**Be well little brother and remember I'm always watching** _

_**Love your big brother**_.

Rumple's eyes filled with tears.

Looking down at his boy he ran his index finger over his cheek.

"You have your first present Giedion and it's from your big brother"

Taking out the onesie, tracksuit bottoms and Beanie he made his way over to the change table placing the clothes down on the side table he then proceeds to undress Gideon and put him in the outfit and placed the beanie hat on his head.

Afterwards Rumple walked over to the bedside table and picks up the photo of Bae, smiling and brings it about 8 inches away from Gideon's face

"What do you say to your brother, Gideon?" he asked the baby.

Giedion just babbles and reaches up, his tiny hand falls right on Bae's face after a moment Rumple sets the photo back down and snags up Giedion's hand and kissing his son's tiny hand. Before heading out of the nursery and to the master bedroom.

Entering he gently lay his boy on the pillow in the center of the bed and gathered the extra pillows around him so he would not fall then proceeds to change from his night wear into something unexpected a pair of black fitted jeans a light blue button-down shirt and light grey trench coat after dressing he sat at the end of the bed to put his socks and boots on.

Getting up and turning around he made his way to where his boy lay on the bed and took him into his arms, before head out of the room stopping at the nursery to grab the baby bouncer before making his way down the hall then down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

When entering the kitchen, he saw Belle putting the plates down on the table.

"Hmmm something smells delicious."

Belle look up from setting the plates down, but what she saw made her stop and blink seeing the look on his wife's face made Rumple smile.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my husband?" asked Belle.

When she saw he was NOT wearing his traditional 3-piece suit.

Rumple chuckled.

"It's me sweetheart I thought since we are starting our happy beginning and I am no longer a dark one I should try wearing new lighter outfits beside I heard babies like to throw up a lot and well cleaning bills can be murder for suites so here I am your savior"

Belle bit her lip and gave him a once over and felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 _God, he looks good_ Belle thought.

"So, I assume you like the new look darling?" he asked.

Belle walked over to him and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss when they pulled back they were smiling.

"I miss the long hair and the leather" she says.

Running her hand though his short silver hair. And casting her eyes over the black fitted jeans.

Rumple laughes yet a tinge of red stains his cheeks

"I'll grow it out and maybe shock this town by going as the master of the dark castle this year for Halloween as long as my little maid comes with" he says.

Belle smiles and looks at her son

"Gideon my handsome hero look, at you"

She gave her husband a confused look upon looking closer at what Gideon was dressed in.

"Rumple…" she asked him.

"I know it's not one of the outfits Snow gave us but I found this with it"

Handing her the note.

Belle took the note opened it and placed a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes, she looked up at her husband and gave him a watery smile Rumple just leans in and kissed her tears away.

After a while Belle cleared her throat and turned back to the table.

"Well let's not let the food go to waste" said Belle.

Together they walked over to the table Rumple set the bouncer just off to the side but between the couple before placing Gideon in the bouncer once his boy was secure he walked over to Belle and pulled out her chair for her.

She smiled and kissed him before taking her seat after pushing her in, he took his own across from her and looked down at what she had cooked the plate was full to the brim of a good old fashion Aussie cooked brekkie.

He looked up.

"Are you trying to make me bloated sweetheart?" he asked.

Belle giggled.

"No, my love as you know we don't normally have such a feast in the mornings but this is a special day there is no more darkness the dark one is gone forever and we have our son back and can RAISE him together with all the love that we have, so why not celebrated it" said Belle.

Looking at her husband with such love then at their sweet boy, leaning over she kissed Gideon's forehead.

Rumple smiled picked up her hand and kissed her wedding ring.

Belle blushed at the adoring look in her husband's warm brown eyes.

They talked as they ate their breakfast.

"So, are you going to be opening the shop today?" asked Belle.

"No but I have some wonderful stories for Gideon and a gift for him as well and there all at the shop" said Rumple smiling

Before reaching over and tickling his stomach.

Gideon let out a happy babble.

"Well now there is no more darkness and we have peace Im thinking of asking Regina if I could go on maternity leave until Gideon is at least a year old hardly anyone uses the library anyway" said Belle.

"If need be I could supervise them if they need to use the library" said Rumple

Belle smiled.

"So, what about your day sweetheart?" asked Rumple

"Well I need to talk to Regina then I have some name changing to do so it may take a few hours" said Belle

"Ok then we can grab some burgers and fries and head off to the park for lunch" said Rumple.

"Sounds like a plan" said Belle.

So, after breakfast Belle lifted Gideon from the bouncer and placed him in the crock of her right arm and headed upstairs.

* * *

Belle made her way down the hall and into the nursery, and placed Gideon in his bassinet before grabbing the baby bag and filling it up with nappies whips and changes of clothing when the bag was semi-full, with only the bottle needing to be placed inside. Belle place the strap on her shoulder and grabbed the baby carrier Rumple would need it was then she realized her hands were full

Turning back to Gideon she smiled down at him.

"Ok sweetie mama's hands are full so I'll come back and get you in just a bit ok"

With that she headed out of the nursery down the hall and the 2 sets of stairs.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Belle set everything down by the table.

"Rumple love can you put the stuff in the car while I get Giddy?" asked Belle.

Making her way over to the fridge and taking out 5 bottles of formula.

"Of course, sweetheart"

Rumple was making his way over to the table and was gathering everything up when he notices a puff of red smoke.

"Belle" he whispered urgently.

"What?" she asked.

Turning around to face her husband he nodded towards the table and that's when she too saw the red smoke.

"Rumple what's going on?" she asked worriedly

Stepping up behind her husband and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know darling" he told her.

As they both continued watching the smoke yet when it cleared they were both relived and gob smacked to see their son laying in the bouncer.

They were both so stunned by the event that all they could do was stand there and blink still not believing what they had witnessed.

"Did he just…" Belle trailed.

"Use Magic, yes looks like I'm going to have to make magic bracelets for him it would be safer than a potion to bind his magic" said Rumple.

Walking over he picked up the baby bag and baby carrier, he placed the bag on his shoulder, once Rumple had everything he made his way outside after unlocking the car he popped the boot and began placing everything inside.

Meanwhile back inside Belle walked over and picked Gideon up and placed him in her arms before picking up the bouncer and making her way outside walking over towards the car she opened the back door and placed Gideon in his car carrier.

"Rumple will we need the stroller" asked Belle.

Closing the door and getting in behind the wheel.

"I'll get it" said Rumple.

He closes the boot and makes his way back inside coming out moments later stroller under one arm and locked up before making his way over to the car and popped the boot again and placed the stroller inside and once again closed the boot and made his way to the passenger side got in and strapped in.

Belle smiled over at her husband who lent in and kissed her before they both turned and smiled at their baby boy. Turning back around Belle put the car into drive and drove out of the drive way and drove off towards the inner town.

RCS if you want more 

* * *

Finished it on 29th /9/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will start ch 4 but i don't have a title so i'll give you a small intro on what happens in the next chapter 
> 
> INTRO Belle heads off to speak with Regina about getting maternity leave and then goes about changing her last name from french to gold on everything in her name while Rumple spends the morning with his son before getting burger and fries to go and head to the park for lunch


	4. Errands Plus a Morning With Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple bonds with his son while his wife is out doing errands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 years ago, Gold set up accounts and got Belle everything she needed paper work an identity everything to prove she existed as soon as the curse broke so she had Items and property in her name the apartment in the Library being one. With the marriage certificate I never saw Archie hand it over to them so for this story he still has Rumple and Belle’s marriage certificate.

Started it on 29/9/17

 **Title:** Errands Plus a Morning With Papa

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** rumple/ Belle

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once upon a time

 **Intro:** Belle heads off to speak with Regina about getting maternity leave and then goes about changing her last name from French to Gold on everything in her name while Rumple spends the morning with his son then later visits Archie

* * *

Entering the inner part of town Belle drove down the road and turned into the side street next to Rumple’s shop and parked the car. Getting out Rumple made his way to the boot and popped the lid and began taking Gideon’s belonging inside however Gideon began grumbling.

“Oh, Giddy darling it’s ok” said Belle.  

She took off her seat belt and turned in her seat although she could not see her boy as the baby carrier was facing away from her so instead she got out and got in the back seat and began rubbing his stomach but it was still not helping. Un buckling her boy she placed him over her right arm and with her left began rubbing his stomach.

She wrinkled her nose when he had passed wind but noticed he was babbling happily again she re-arranged him in her arms so that he was now facing her, and nuzzled his stomach.

“Who’s my happy boy” she asked him.

Gideon just made a cooing sound

Moments later Rumple came out with the baby carrier strapped to his front, he noticed Belle in the back seat and went to go see what was wrong.

“Hey Sweetheart what’s wrong?” asked Rumple.

Belle turned and smiled at her husband taking his hand and getting out of the back seat and closing the door.

“Nothing’s wrong love I got in the back because someone was being a grumble bum but it turns out he had wind but you’re a happy boy now aren’t you my boy hey?” Belle asked him before kissing his chubby cheek.

“Well mama has to go and do some running around but you get to spend the morning with your papa so have fun my Giedion”

Kissing his cheek one last time she handed Gideon to his papa who gently placed him in the Carrier then kissed his wife goodbye helped her back behind the wheel and closed the door.

Rumple watched his wife drive off when she was out of eye sight he turned and walked into the back of the shop the sign was already turned to closed so he hoped no one would be bothering him and Gideon.

Belle made her way to the Mayor’s manor.

* * *

Pulling up outside the manor Belle notice Emma’s bug parked outside. So, parking the car, she got out and opened the gate and made her up to the front door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened showing Regina Henry and Emma.

“Oh, morning Belle” said Regina.

“Hi Belle” says Emma.

“Hey grandma” said Henry

Belle laughed and shook her head.

He then looked around for his new born uncle.

“Where is Uncle Gideon?” asked Henry

“With your grandpa”

“Anyway, I came to talk to you Regina”

“Oh well Emma and I were about to walk Henry to the bus stop but you welcome to come in and wait we will not be long” said Regina stepping aside.

Belle smiled her thanks and stepped inside

Henry gave Belle a hug and received a kiss on his forehead in return.

Belle watches with a smile on her face as the Mills-Jones family walked off and out of the gate they turned and waved to Belle before disappearing behind the hedge   with the family out of sight Belle closed the door and made her way into the dining room taking her seat at the table.

* * *

 5 to 10 minutes later Belle heard the front door being open.

“Belle” Regina called.

“In the dining room Regina” Belle called back.

Seconds later Regina walked in.

 “So, Belle what is it that you wish to talk to me about?” asked Regina sliding into the seat across from the young woman.

“Madam mayor as you know with Everything that happened during my pregnancy and thereafter I never had a chance for Maternity leave”

Regina smiled and nodded.

For she KNEW Maternity leave was what Belle was asking for

“Granted Mrs. Gold”

Belle beamed.

“Thank you, but you never let me finish,”

“there is no need Belle after so long and with everything you and Gold have been though you have a second chance so take that leave and enjoy motherhood” said Regina.

A smile playing on her face.

Belle’s smile grew as sudden tears filled her eyes

“Thank you it will only be until Giedion’s a year old so the library will be locked unless older kids need it for their studies if that happens Rumple has offered to supervise them unless of course you wish to put a substitute in my place” said Belle.

Regina shook her head.

“Nobody in this TOWN loves the library as much as you do Belle so I’ll keep it closed until you return unless a student needs a book that they cannot find in the school’s library”

Belle chuckled.

“To true”

“So how was your first night and morning with your little one now he’s back home?” asked Regina.

“It was amazing I didn’t wanna leave him after we put him to bed”

“He woke at 3 for a feed which Rumple took I only woke when I heard rumple voice over the baby mentor reciting  the lullaby he recorded on the tape Charming gave me then woke at 6 for a change which I did then he woke at 8 for a feed and change  mind you I was up by 7 just watching him although both my boys gave me a bit of a shock Rumple well you’ll just have to wait and see Gideon on the other hand after breakfast Rumple was doing the dishes so I took him upstairs with me and lay him in his bassinet while I gathered up his belongings. But then noticed my hands were full I never knew a new born needed so much stuff just to go out anywhere.”

Regina nodded

“So, I left him in the nursery and took his stuff downstairs. Once downstairs I set everything down by the table and went to grab the bottles out of the fridge it was then Rumple alerted me so something I turned and there was smoke red smoke coming from where the baby bouncer lay on top of the table”

Regina eyes widened.

“When the smoke cleared Gideon lay in the bouncer

Regina sat there and blinked in shock.

 Belle smiled.

“You are wearing the SAME look Rumple and I had on our own faces”

Regina shook her head.

“How are you or Gold going to deal with it I’m shocked that he even has magic at this age he is a new born after all”

“I know, but Rumple says he’ll have to make magic bracelets to bind Gideon’s magic so my guess is it will be like the one he put on me so no matter where I went he could find me” Belle remarked.

“Thanks for the time off Regina but I still have a few more things to do before meeting up with Rumple and Gideon for lunch so if you’ll excuse me” said Belle.

Standing up.

“I’ll walk you out” said Regina.

So, getting up she walked Belle out of the dining hall and towards the front door opening the door Belle thanked her again and walked out and made her way back to the car getting in behind the wheel and driving off.

* * *

******Golds shop******

Gold and Gideon were in the back of the shop Gideon was safely tucked against his papa’s chest in the baby carrier as Rumple began gathering the wool to make Gideon’s his golden bracelets once he had everything he sat down on the stool and began feed the wool though the wheel and have it coming out as gold threads. 

Once he had one thread done he picked it up and measured Gideon’s tiny wrists with it, then once he had the measurements he stood up made his way over to where he had set Gideon’s belongings down and picked up the bouncer and set it on  his work station then carefully lifted Gideon out of the carrier and set him on the bouncer then took the carrier off before taking a seat and cutting the thread in half twice over then making it in the style of the one he made for Belle 5 months ago. When he finished he placed both on his boy’s wrists?

He re strapped the carrier to his front again, lifting his baby up into his arms he placed him in the carrier, then walked to the front of the shop and began telling him stories of each Item.

Before heading around the counter taking the frame down he unlocked the safe reaching inside he grabbed the 2 items locked inside. One was a tattered old ball the other a cream-colored scarf. Walking back in to the backroom, Rumple sat at his desk taking Gideon out he placed him on the bouncer once more.

“These 2 items are very special Giddy” said Rumple.

Brining first the ball and then the scarf into the baby’s line of sight which meant close to the boy’s face, Gideon stretched knocking his tiny fists against the end of the scarf closest to him and then grabbed it hold it in his tiny hand”

Rumple smiled and blink back tears.

“They belonged to your big brother and I know he’d like you to have them” said Rumple

He grabbed the ending of the scarf and gently ran it over both cheeks making Gideon coo happily

still holding the ball in hand, he let his hand glow, it surrounds the ball before fading.

 _There now it will not rip tear or get broken and can be played with for the first time in 300 years_ Rumple thought  

 

With a bitter sweet smile Rumple pocked the ball then lay the scarf out on the table before gently lifting Gideon out of the bounce and lay him on the scarf then began wrapping him up in the scarf leaving the boys arms free yet he had tucked him in in such a way that the scarf would not unravel.

When he finished Rumple chuckled and smiled.

“Nice warm hugs from your big brother” he told the boy.

Gideon just yawn and stared up at his papa.

Rumple smiled and kissed his forehead before setting him back in the baby carrier and walked back out to continue the story time of each item. However, when he passed the puppets, he remembered Archi coming in to the shop 4 years ago, Rumple remembered him looking at the puppets with such sadness it was then he had an idea.

“Say Gideon how would you like to go meet Dr Hopper?” he asked the baby

Gideon just babbled Happily.

“Ok son lets go meet Dr Hopper.”

With a wave of his hand he had the baby bag in hand he left and locked up and made his way over to the office of Dr Hopper.

* * *

 Entering the building Rumple headed up the stairs to the Dr’s office and knocked.

“Enter”

“Hello Dr Hopper” said Rumple.

Opening the door and popping his head around the door.

“Mr…. Gold?” asked Archie uncertainly

Archie could tell that that the man was different from what he remembered

“Come on in”

“Thank you” said Rumple.

Entering Archie saw the new lighter appearance in the once dark pawnbroker and the baby carrier strapped to his front

 “What can I do for you?” asked Archie

Rumple closed the door and walked over to the sofa

“Well I’m here to help You and I thought you and Pongo would like to meet Gideon he was returned to us as an infant after the final battle” said Rumple.

Lifting Gideon out of the carrier.

“Would you like to hold him?” He asked

“I ah um not too sure how to hold one” said Archie nervously 

Rumple smiled

Then showed him how once Gideon was tucked into Archie’s arms Gideon began babbling away happily hearing this Pongo stood up and walked over to Archie. The Dr looked up at Gold silently asking if it was alright.

Rumple just nodded while unclipping the carrier and taking it off

Archie carefully knelt so Pongo could meet Gideon, the Dalmatian sniffed the baby’s hair and nudged his tiny hand Rumple watched the scene with a smile on his face after a time Archie stood up and handed Gideon back to Rumple.

“So Mr Gold what is it you need to speak to me about I do hope you and Belle are ok?” asked Archie.

“Oh, we are good really good thanks for asking but as you know I’m here for you and Geppetto, I was telling Giedion the stories on the objects in the shop when I passed the 2 puppets and that’s when I remember the look on your face when you came into my shop 4 years ago, so what’s the story Dr?” asked Rumple.

Yet before Archie could answer Gideon began grumbling.

“Hold that thought Dr”

Would you like me to hold him for you?” Archie offered?

“Thanks” said Rumple.

Hearing the cries pongo lifted his head up and made his way over to Archie softly whining trying to calm the baby he began nuzzling Gideon’s hand.

Rumple saw this and smiled as he unzipped the baby bag and got out a bottle then using a bit of magic warmed up the bottle then tested it was he knew he had it at the right temp he took back Gideon and held the teat to the boy’s lips Gideon’s little mouth opened, Rumple gently placed the teat in his boy’s mouth Gideon wrapped his mouth around the teat and began sucking strongly.

“Whoa someone’s a hungry boy” said Rumple.

Before looking back at Archie.

“You know something about those puppets, don’t you?” asked Rumple.

Archie sighed and lowered his eyes in shame he smiled sadly as he pats pongo on the head.

“Yes, they are not actual puppets in fact they are real people from our old world their names were Donna and Stephen my own parents tricked them turning them into puppets. I had no idea they were going to do that, seconds later their son entered I was shocked to learn he was also the boy I met earlier that same evening his name was Geppetto.

Rumple’s eyes widened.

“The puppets are Geppetto parents”

Archie nodded sadly.

“But I do not think Geppetto remember them I made a vow to myself that I will look after him and I have its where our friendship began.” Said Archie

“You were trying to atone for what your parents did?” asked Rumple

“How did they turn his parents into puppets?” asked Rumple        

“A Potion”

“Do you know what type of potion it was?” asked Rumple  

“Why?” asked Archie.

“If I knew what the potion was who knows I MIGHT be able to make a counter potion to turn them back to their human forms” said Rumple.

Archie’s eyes widened.

“You could do that?” asked Archie.

Rumple nodded.

Glancing down when he felt Gideon start fussing only to see he did not want any more of the bottle, putting the lid back on he put it back in the bag and grabbed out the feeding cloth and placing over his shoulder before gently placing Gideon over that same shoulder and began gently patting and rubbing the baby’s back.   

“I could but only if I knew what the potion was” said Rumple.

“the potion was the one you gave me so I could escape my parents but they switched it on me and used it against Donna and Stephan turning them to puppets”

Rumple smiled.

“Then I know I can make a counter potion”

 Archie smiled.

They booth chuckled when they heard Gideon give a loud burp.

“Another thing while I’m here Archie I would need mine and Belle’s marriage certificate as she is going to be change her last name which she never did originally so I figured while I’m here I could change it for her with you has a witness of course” said Rumple.

He whipped Gideon’s mouth with the cloth then put it back in the bag before setting Gideon back in the Carrier

Archi nodded and got up of the arm chair and made his way over to the cabinet unlocking it he filleted though the files and came upon the certificate taking it out he handed it to Rumple.

“Thanks” said Rumple.

Archie’s eyes widened when he saw Rumple fingertips glow a silvery grey color he ran them over Belle’s last name and watched it change from French to Gold. Rumple then handed it over o Archie again                       

Standing up he pats Pongo on the head and shakes Archie’s hand before leaving the office making his way down the stairs and out of the building.

RCS (Read comment & Sub) if you want more.

* * *

 

Finished it on 10/10/2017


	5. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and belle spend time togther with their boy before heading to granny's to grab some lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Sorry this took so long I was busy writing a new story for fiction press called recovery also I’ve been writing down ideas for another fiction press story if you wish to check my original stories out like I said they are on fiction press and my pen name is Lover of Books 21 and 2 new one shots woman before me and all hallows eve plus putting up another harry potter story called the dark side of Hermione Granger

Started it on 10th /10/17

 **Title:** Family fun

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumple and belle 

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA (general audience) 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** the day continues for the Golds after finishing her errands Belle meets up with her husband and son where they head to granny’s grabbing burger and fries before heading to the seaside playground for lunch **.**

* * *

Just as he exited the building he saw his Caddy drive down the street.

Looking down at his boy he smiled and ran a hand over his beanie covered head.

"Say Giddy wanna race Mama back to the shop?" Rumple asked his boy.

The baby just babbled

"Alright my boy, hold on"

With that Rumple waved his hand and disappeared along with his son in a puff of silvery grey smoke.

* * *

  ******Golds shop******

Reappearing in the back of the shop seconds before Belle pulled up, parking the caddy at the side of the shop. When Belle entered she saw her husband and by the carrier still strapped to his front her baby boy sitting at the wheel.

Rumple closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Belle's arms wrap around him and her chin rest on his shoulder he turns and kisses her making Belle hum happily

Pulling back the couple smiled before Belle leans over and kissed the top of a now sleepy Gideon's head.

"Rumple I do believe our Hero is falling asleep" Belle commented.

"Well since we will be heading to Granny's in an hour why not put him in the stroller" said Rumple.

"Great Idea" said Belle

Looking around she found the stroller by the drapes separating the back room from the front of the shop. Bringing it over to where Rumple sat, she looked it over to try and find out how to open the stroller.

"Hey Rumple did Regina show you or tell you how to open this?" asked Belle.

Her husband turned and chuckled at the slight frustration on his wife's face getting up and walking over he looked for the latch and found it.

"Yeah she said to lift this latch then pull the two parts away from each other until you here a click or snap she also showed me 2 more see here on the side this one will allow Gideon to either sit up or lay down and this on here by the main handle allows you to either push Gideon in front of you or you can move it back just behind and push behind him" said Rumple.

It took the couple a few minutes to set it up but at last it was ready for their boy, they set it up for him to be laying down instead of sitting up. Belle lifted Gideon out of the carrier it was then she saw what he was WRAPED in.

"Rumple this is…." She could not finish

"Bae shawl yes as is this" he said

Taking out the ball from his coat pocket and showing Belle.

"Bae's ball" she said in wonder

He nodded

"I know Bae would want Gideon to have them" said Rumple

Belle felt a lump in her throat but smiled.

Walking over to the stroller she lay Gideon inside it pulling away she lightly ran her hand over the scarf and smiled.

"Bae love's you Gideon so much" she whispered.

Rumple then moved to place the ball inside the stroller and placed it in the corner above where Gideon rests his head before lightly running his hand over the handlebar that would stop Gideon from falling out when he sat up.

"Rumple what are you doing" asked Belle

Just making sure the ball doesn't fall out of the stroller sweetheart. Said Rumple.

"So, did you get everything sorted?" he asked.

Belle smiled pulled out her purse showing him the name changed on all her cards and her driver's license.

"You are now looking at the NEW Mrs. Belle GOLD" she told him happily and proudly

Rumpelstiltskin beamed at his wife pulling her in close and giving her a deep kiss.

"So how was your day with our little one Mr Gold?" asked Belle as they pulled back.

"It was great we did some spinning to make his beautiful bracelets and then we did some story time on the items in the shop and then I showed him the gifts his brother left him the ball and shawl after that we went to go see Archie and he had a bottle at 10 while we were still there, by the way Pongo adores him." Rumple explained to his wife how he and their son spent their morning.

"We have an hour until lunch so how do you want to spend it?" asked Belle.

While pushing the stroller over next to the wheel.

"With you and Gideon MR'S GOLD" he told her

Trying out her new last name

Belle grinned chuckled and rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips and rising an eye brow.

"Rumple you know what I mean"

The savior smiled.

"Yeah, I do, how about I teach you how to spin would you like that sweetheart?"

Belle smiled.

Then began looking around for a 2nd stool.

Rumple knew what his wife was looking for and chuckled before transforming his hard-wooden stool into a comfortable vanity stool.

"I have your seat right here Mrs. Gold" he said patting his lap.

Before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him with her back against is chest.

Belle giggled and smiled.

So, he began showing her how to use the wheel and to spin only for her chuckle and say.

"Rumple I know how to spin I USED to watch YOU spin all day remember or have you forgotten that in your old age dearie" she jokes.

Belle let out a squeal of laughter as her husband began tickling her.

"take that back, Mrs. Gold" he growled playfully in her ear.

"Ok…ok I'm sorry I'm sorry" she laughed.

After she calmed down she placed a hand on her heart.

"for a second there I thought the beast had returned"

"No beast here sweetheart just your savior"

"My beast is still here he just transformed into his true self the person he was underneath he transformed into a savior."

Rumple smiled and kissed her pulling back they turned back to the wheel and Belle began to spin however it was not turning into gold.

Belle sighed.

"What am I doing wrong Rumple why will it not turning to gold?" asked Belle

Rumple chuckled

Then explained as to why when she understood WHAT she had done wrong she tried again and this time it had worked.

"Look Rumple I did it" she said

Turning to look over her shoulder at him.

He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I Knew you could" he whispered

Turning back around Belle continued turning the straw into Gold halfway though she smiled and out of the blue comments.

"Happy 3rd anniversary my love and like the last two we never celebrated it seems to me it's becoming a tradition NOT celebrating our Wedding anniversary" she joked

The Wheel Rumple was turning stopped.

"Our anniversary was 4 days ago" said Belle.

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so Sorry" he said.

Hugging his wife close to him moving her hair off her shoulder he began planting soothing kisses along her shoulder his way of apologizing.

Belle turned sideways on his lap facing the stroller

"Hey, do not go blaming yourself everything went to hell thanks to the mother in law from hell and her curse that kept us separated. But hey everything worked out right in the end. Not to mention we kind of celebrated in a way last night it may not have been the Romanic dinner for two, but there was dinner and some lovely desert afterwards….

Wiggling her eyebrows playfully at him, making her husband laugh and give her a sweet kiss.

…Plus, we did gain the most Precious wedding gift money can NEVER buy" she said

They both turned to their sleeping Gideon.

"We got our bairn back" said Belle

"How did you know that word?" he asked.

"I listened to that tape every night since you had David drop it off for me plus I heard it last night to and well I also did a bit of research after listening to the tape the first time and learned it was the Scottish slang for baby or child"

"My beautiful clever wife" he said smiling at her.

Belle turned back to face the wheel and the couple got back to spinning until at the same time both the clock and their stomachs began growling.

"Lunch time" said Belle.

Getting up off her husband's lap she proceeds to gather Gideon's baby bag bouncer and baby carrier together only for Rumple to take the stuff off her.

"You go take Gideon out front I've got this" he tells her.

Pushing the stroller Belle parts one side of the curtain and pushes Gideon out to the front of the shop across the floor and out of the shop resting back against the shop she waits for her husband.

Belle turns her head when she hears the jingle of the doorbell only to smile at seeing her husband stepping out he smiles and gives her a quick peck before locking up he makes his way to the side of his shop to place both bouncer and baby carrier into the boot then returns to his wife and baby. From the shop they make their way to Granny's.

* * *

Entering they smile as they see Granny behind the counter, the woman in question chose that moment to look up, Granny beamed at seeing Belle, coming around the counter she hugged Belle and nodded to Rumple but did a double take as his attire.

What no three-piece suit?" asked Granny.

"No, I'm a new man those suites represented the darkness that I no longer have so yes I thought a new look was needed" said Rumple.

"Well I think he looks dashing in his new look" Belle gushed.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said Kissing her cheek

Granny did not reply but did look in on Gideon.

"Ohh Belle he's so sweet so how are you finding motherhood?" asked Granny.

"Well I have yet to get into the full swing as he's been with Rumple all morning and we took turns getting up to him though out the early morning but I'm just glad he's home however this morning he became grumbly when I was trying to get breakfast done after a change and feed was hard, I had Giddy in arm and trying to get breakfast started with the other and another thing it seem my hero takes after his papa."

"How so?" asked Granny.

"this wee lad knows how to do magic"

Granny looked over at Rumplestilskin.

Seems your magic is hereditary Gold"

"Yes, and If I had, magic back before Bae was born he would have inherited, my magic and may never have died the magic would have protected him" he told them softly.

Belle nor Granny commented.

"So, what can I get you both?" asked Granny.

"2 Burgers and fries with extra tomato Sause and two teas', to go please" said Belle.

"Sure, take a seat" said Granny.

Turning around Belle pushed the stroller over to a booth and sat down with Rumple sitting opposite her Belle glanced at Gideon and smiled.

"I still can't believe that he's here with us that we get a second chance it still has not sunk in yet"

They were enjoying the peace and semi quite of the dinner when Gideon began crying they both turned in such away that they could had whiplash

"Ohh Hey" said Belle

Unwrapping Gideon and lifting him into her arms she felt and smelled what was wrong.

"Is Gideon alright?" asked Rumple.

"Yeah but he needs a change badly."

It was then Rumple got a whiff.

"Whoa yeah I see what you mean, do you want me to change him?" asked Rumple.

"Nah I got it" said Belle.

She bent down and grabbed the baby bag from underneath the stroller and headed over to the counter.

Hey granny sorry to bother you but is there a place I can go to change Gideon privately?" asked Belle.

"You can use my office" she said

Handing Belle the key and directing her to her office.

* * *

Entering Granny's office

She slipped in and closed the door making her way over to the sofa and lay him down he was still crying.

"Oh, I know baby, mama's gonna change you then all three of us are going to the park" said Belle

While undressing Gideon and then changing his nappy afterwards she re dressed him placed the dirty nappy in the plastic bag she had brought along but he was still crying

Hey what's wrong sweetie mama just changed you and Papa gave you a bottle"

But then she realized that was over 2 hours ago when he had that and she herself began feeling sore so rearranging Gideon in her arms she slipped off the strap of her left shoulder then moved his mouth to her nipple and felt him suckle.

"Oh, you are hungry" said Belle.

She was in the middle of feeding him when there was a knock on the door.

Placing a hand over Gideon's head she called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rumple sweetheart" he told her.

"Come in" said Belle.

The door opened.

"Darling"

Rumple stopped when he noticed Belle breast feeding their son.

"He was hungry after I changed him" said Belle.

 _I really must make her feeding shawl_ He thought

"I ah got our lunches"

"thanks, uh could you put this in the dumpster out back?" she asked

Handing him the bag with the dirty nappy.

"Sure"

Setting the take-out bag down beside her he took the bag and left the room coming back a few minutes later, taking his coat off he placed it over her shoulders covering Gideon's head and giving Belle some privacy as she fed. Picking up the take-out bag and baby bag they left Granny's office locked the office door then together headed out to the counter where Belle handed back the key.

Walking over to the stroller he looked at Belle and smiled setting the take-out bag in the stroller and the baby bag underneath the stroller they waved goodbye to Granny as they left with Rumple pushing the stroller.

* * *

"So sweetheart where do you wanna go to enjoy our lunch?" asked Rumple

Well it's a beautiful sunny day can we head to the Seaside Playground?" asked Belle

"Sure"

So, they headed on back to the shop walking down the side Rumple unlocked the car setting their lunch on the roof of the car he took out Gideon's baby bag and put it in the boot taking out the shawl and ball he placed shawl around his own neck and the ball in his pocket before collapsing the stroller and placing it in the boot.

Meanwhile Belle lent against the car still feeding Gideon when she felt his mouth loosen.

"Hey, you finished little man?" she asked.

She lifted him away from her breast.

"Rumple can you give me a hand this jacket's going to fall off any moment I can feel it" Belle called out to him.

Closing the boot, he made his way over to his wife can you take Gideon I think he's finished I'll try him on my other beast when we get to the playground"

Taking his son from his wife she fixed herself up and slipped the jacket off and took Gideon back.

Walking back over to the boot unzipping the bag he took out the cloth out of the bag zipped it up then closed the boot walked back to Belle and handed her the cloth, so placing the cloth over her shoulder she placed Gideon over that same shoulder and began rubbing and patting his back until she heard quite a loud burp.

"Ohh ho, ho, that was pretty loud young man" said Belle

Bringing the boy away from her shoulder only to see the bit of milk he brought up taking the cloth Belle wipe his mouth and kissed his cheek before handing him off to Rumple who opened the back door and placed him in the car seat carrier and strapped him in before double folding Bae's shawl and placing it in the carrier along with the ball he closed the door.

Turning he opened Belle's door smiling she kissed him and slid in closing the door he made his way around to the driver's side and got in when they were both buckled up, Rumple backs out of the alleyway turned and drove off to the seaside playground

RCS (Read Comment Subscribe) if you want more 

* * *

 Finished it on 22nd /11/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Sorry guys had to stop it there it was 10 pages long and it may have become too long, but I’ll start on the next one called the seaside lunch I know crappy title


	6. Sea side lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple take their boy to the sea side play ground and run into some old friends of Belle's

Started it on 23rd/11/17

 **Title:** seaside lunch

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/Belle

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once upon a time

 **Intro:** The Golds head to the seaside playground for lunch and run into Aurora and Ashley Boyd

* * *

Coming upon the playground Rumple parked the car and together they exited, Rumple went to the boot while Belle opened the back door unbuckled Gideon and lefts him into her arms.

Only for Gideon to start crying.

"Gideon mama will get the ball and shawl in a second I only have two hands and your taking up both"

Rumple popped the boot and took out the stroller and set it up.

She then glances at her husband who had both his hands full with the stroller.

"Your papa on the other hand well he's got his hand full to so you're going to have to wait sweetie"

After finishing setting up the stroller rumple looked up at Belle.

"What's going on sweetheart?" asked Rumple.

When he finished setting up the stroller.

"Gideon's grumbling, I think he wants the ball and shawl, but I got my hands full" said Belle

"Here put him in the stroller" said Rumple.

Who began grabbing the baby bag and placing it in the bottom of the stroller and grabbed the bouncer before closing the boot, walking over Belle set the still crying Gideon in the stroller, before heading back for the ball and shawl with the items in hand she closed the back door then grabbed their take-out bag and closed her door.

Walking over she pulled the canopy out and set the takeout bag on top then placed the shawl over him Gideon babbled and moved his arms and legs happily.

Belle smiled

"Here's the ball darling" said Belle

Gideon gave a happy gurgle as Belle placed it in the stroller with him.

"Oh, someone's a happy boy now aren't you" said Rumple

Coming up behind his wife he reached in and tickled his boys stomach

Gideon just waved his arms about.

Rumple chuckled.

Belle took the handle bar of the stroller and with Rumple free arm around her waist and the bouncer in his other they made their way into the playground there was hardly anyone as the kids were in school, but they did see 2-year-old Phillip with his mother Aurora and Ashly with her daycare kids.

Seeing them Belle smiled.

She then looked up at her husband who also smiled.

"Come on let's go find a table" said Rumple

They found a nice table and chairs just off the side of the playground, Belle pushed the stroller over and took a seat while Rumplestilskin set the bouncer and their lunch on the table he then reached in unbuckled Gideon and lifted him up out of the stroller.

"Honey its getting warm why not take the pants off and just leave Gideon in his onesie" said Belle.

He nodded.

So, Belle removed Gideon's shoes and took the pants off leaving her boy in his cute little brother onesie.

"Should we remove the Bennie as well?" asked Belle.

"Yeah might as well" said Rumble still holding their boy.

So Belle removes the beanie afterwards Rumple puts Gideon in the bouncer and takes a seat in front of his boy, Belle puts the beanie and pants inside the baby bag then takes out her and Rumble lunch and their 2-hot teas she passed Rumple his and then grabbed her own.

She picked up her tea and took a sip

"Hmm still hot" said Belle,

Setting it down she began on her lunch as does Rumple while Gideon lays awake in his bouncer Rumple with his free hand picks up the ball from the stroller and holds it eye level with Gideon's eyes so the he could see it. He then rolled in down his front a few times making Gideon coo happily and move his arms and legs.

Belle and Rumple chuckled.

Belle reached over and ran her index finger over the sole of Gideon's left foot making the boys foot twitch.

Rumple chuckled again.

They were suddenly interrupted by a voice

"Belle"

The woman turned and saw Aurora.

"Aurora" Belle says happily.

Aurora made her way over to the couple with Phillip Jr. in her arms. Giving the woman a hug and gently holding onto little Phillip's hand.

"Hello PJ, how are you darling boy?" asked Belle.

The boy just reaches out and tires to grab some of her hair, but his mother moves his hand away.

"So how are things with you I know you suffered more than anyone of us over the years"

Belle smiled a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose I have but no matter the storm I have always come out that much stronger and now my life is so much better I have a loving and kind husband in Rumplestilskin…

It was then Aurora noticed Gold.

"have we met before"

"No, I don't believe so, but you may have heard of my name I was famous for my deals my dear, back in our old world that is" said Rumple.

"Rumple…. stilskin" says a timid voice

The Golds looked over and saw Ashly Boyd.

"Hello Miss Boyd, how is your daycare and your mummy and me classes going?" asked Rumplestilskin.

"Uh um they are going quite well thank you" she says timidly

"Miss Boyd no need to be so timed I'm no longer the man I was when we first met" he said sincerely.

"Ash he's telling the truth trust me I've known him for 33 years been with him for 5 years and been married to him now for 3 years and trust me I know when he is lying he's being very sincerer like he said he is no longer the man you met he's no longer the dark one in fact he's a savior" said Belle

Meanwhile Aurora was looking between Ashly and the Golds

But before she could ask the question that was on her tongue PJ pointed to Gideon.

"Mama bub" said PJ.

Seeing where the 2-year-old is pointing the Golds turn and smile, Belle lifts Gideon up and into her arms seeing the babe in Belle's arms Aurora's face lit up.

"Oh, wow living in a small-town, secrets don't remain secret for long, so we heard and know what happened to Gideon I'm so happy to see he has returned and that you both got this 2nd chance with your child" said Aurora.

"Thank you" said Rumple.

He turned slightly and caressed Gideon's soft cheek, Ashley was surprised this was defiantly not the same man who made a deal for her firstborn child she was seeing a different side to him. She then noticed their lunch still on the table half eaten.

"Well we will let you get back to your lunch Belle, Rumplestilskin, however Belle would you be interested in coming to mummy and me classes think on it and we can catch up some other time and talk about it" said Ashley.

Belle smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

So, the family turned and went back to their lunch, Belle placed Gideon in the bouncer and sat down Rumple also took his seat and got back to his lunch meanwhile Gideon lay in his bouncer looking around it was quite a relaxing day for the Golds. Using his free hand began tapping Gideon's bouncer lightly making the boy turn his head to Rumple, although they knew Gideon couldn't see him that well as everything was still fuzzy it made them smile.

After they finished their lunch and tea Belle grabbed the rubbish and walked over to the bin and put the rubbish inside turning back she made her way back to her husband and son,

"Hey Belle mind if we sit with you PJ wants to play with Gideon?" asked Aurora.

"Not at all come sit" said Belle happily.

Rumple meanwhile moved Giedion's bouncer around so that he could see everyone, Aurora set her son in her lap.

"PJ this is Gideon you must be gentle with him as he's just a baby ok" said Aurora.

"Ok mama" said PJ

"Gideon this is PJ" said Rumple

Introducing his son to the 2-year-old.

Gideon babbled happily waving his arms and moving his legs.

Rumple smiled.

"He's happy to meet you PJ" said Rumple.

PJ reached over ran his finger over Gideon's hand making the baby coo PJ turn to his mother.

"He like me mummy"

Aurora smiled.

"That he does sweetie" said Aurora

Brushing back the boy's hair from his face

Suddenly Gideon began whimpering PJ dropped Gideon's hand he was playing with and looked up at Belle and Rumple worriedly.

"It's ok PJ, I think Gideon might be a bit hungry still" Belle says kindly.

It was then they heard a rumbling sound.

"Oh, it looks like he is hungry" said Belle.

Lifting him into his arms.

Rumple looked up at Her with a knowing look and Belle nodded.

"Ok PJ I'll be back very soon Gideon need his food ok"

"Ok" said the 2-year-old

"Rumple your coat"

"It's in the back-seat love" Rumple informs her

As he hands her the keys Belle smiles and Walks off.

After unlocking the door, she gets into the backseat sets a still crying Gideon into his carrier and slips on Rumple's coat before bringing Gideon into her arms she slips her strap down her shoulder and bring Gideon's mouth to her right nipple and he begins to suckle Belle leans back into the seat and closes her eyes relaxing she had not done that much but she felt so tired.

* * *

******15 minutes later******

Saw Belle enter the playground, Golds coat around her shoulders and Gideon in the crook of her arm, she looked around bit did not see her husband looking over at the playground structure she spots Rumple playing with PJ and helping Ashley with the kids which surprised the 23-year-old.

"Beside it being a beautiful day what brings you to the playground?" asked Belle

While taking a seat across from Aurora and going through the baby bag finding the cloth she placed the cloth over her shoulder and placed Gideon over her shoulder rubbing and patting his back.

"Well Phillip said he would be on break at 12:30 but PJ was becoming wrestles while waiting for his dad, so I thought I'd bring him here and wait for Phillip to get off work"

"It's the best way to rid them of the boundless energy young toddler seem to have" replied Belle

"Indeed" said Aurora.

When she heard Gideon burp Belle pulled him away from her shoulder and cradled him in her arms he gave a cute yawn and his eyes drooped.

"Uh seems the little one is getting tired" Aurora observes

Belle just smiles and places Gideon inside the stroller then covers her mouth when a yawn suddenly hits her.

"It seems your son is not the only tired one Belle" said Aurora.

Before Belle could answer another yawn hit her. Rumple took that moment to glance over at his wife to see the tired look on her face.

"Ok PJ come down from there please" said Rumple reaching up for the 2-year-old.

PJ reached out for Gold, lifting him up he placed the boy on his hip he then turned to Ashley.

"Will you be alright here Miss Boyed?" asked Rumple.

"Yes, and thank you for your assistance Belle is right you are not the man I first met all those years ago you have changed and I'm glad" said Ashley

Rumple smiled and with a nod turned and walked back to his wife.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay Aurora but I do believe it's time for my family and I return home" said Rumple.

Handing PJ back to his mother.

Aurora nodded.

So, the Golds packed away Gideon's bag once everything was done the headed back to the car with Belle pushing Gideon's stroller as they headed out they spot Phillip heading their way.

"Belle?" he asked quite shocked.

He had not seen much of the woman who saved his life since they came to this new world 5 years ago.

Belle smiled.

"Hello Phillip"

The man walked over and hugs Belle pulling back he take her hand and kisses the back of it then spots Gideon.

"Oh, Belle is that…." He asked unsure.

Belle smiled.

"Yes, this is Gideon he returned to us after the defeat of my... she coughed.

...Mother in law and once the final battle had ended where he was saved by Emma and came back to us as an infant

"So, I'm guessing you both know each other than" said Rumple.

"Oh yes sorry Rumple, Phillip I'd like you to meet my husband Rumplestilskin, Rumple My Love, Meet Prince Phillip he and I go way back we met on my travels…" said Belle.

She saw a flicker of pain in her husband's eyes when she said travels meaning she had met Phillip after he threw her out back when they lived in their old world she grabbed his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze

"She's being modest in fact she saved my life I would have still been a Yaoguai if had not been for her, well I best not keep my sleeping beauty waiting" he said with a chuckle.

"It's such a beautiful day I hope you enjoy it" Belle calls over her shoulder as she and Rumple head back to their car.

"A day with my wife and son I always enjoy those days" Phillip

"Well enjoy because kids can grow up so fast" said Rumple

Thinking of the lost time with both his sons but he was thankful to get that second chance to rise Gideon he never got to finish with Bae because he lost him for 300 years, and by the time he found him his boy was a grown man.

Coming to the car Belle lifted a sleeping Gideon from the stroller Rumple opened the back door for her then popped the boot and began putting everything inside while Belle placed Gideon inside the car seat carrier and buckling him in.

"Rumple can you pass me his shawl and ball please"

Belle suddenly stopped when she realized she had called what belonged to Bae Gideon's, Rumple saw the look on Belles face and smiled bringing the items over he kissed the side of her temple.

"Don't fret love Bae would want you to refer them as Gideon's because they do BELONG to Gideon now" said Rumple.

Placing first the ball inside then folds the shawl up like before and places it over his sleeping boy and kissing his head before pulling back and closing the door Belle takes off his coat and hands it back, Rumple kisses her but it turns into a yawn for Belle.

Rumple chuckles and pulls back kissing her forehead before opening the passenger side door for her, Belle gets in and he buckles her in, kisses her sweetly and closes the door. By the time he reaches the drivers side Belle is fast asleep. He chucks his coat in the back seat get in straps in closes the door and starts the car and drives off towards their home all the while his beloveds sleep the ride away.

* * *

*****An hour later*****

the family is home curled up on the master bed Belle laying on one side with Gideon next to her Rumple is laying on the other side of Gideon he had changed from his jeans and put on a lose fitting cotton shorts and unbutton the first three button of his shirt he placed a barrier around Gideon that would not allow he or Belle to roll over onto their boy.

Then curls up beside his boy and closes his eyes having an afternoon nap with his wife and son.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

 **SG** : guys i'm unsure if Ashley or Aurora ever met Belle in eather world but for this story they did she met ashley when she worked at granny's and was infact the waitress that served Rumple and Belle their meals on their first date and met Aurora when they went back to the EF after Rumple died


	7. relaxing afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: If anyone can help with the title and maybe some new ideas leaves it with your comment on the story thanks

Started it on 1/2/18

 **Title:** relaxing afternoon

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Belle/ Rumple

 **Genre:** Romance /Family/ spiritual/ hurt and comfort 

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** The Golds resume they Happy day after a quick nap

* * *

 

******4 hours later ******

Rumple woke at 4.15pm to the whimpering of his little hero, turning over he saw his baby boy his tiny fist waving in the air. Rumple smiled and kissed his boy’s cheek then his eyes flickered up and saw HIS ‘sleeping beauty’

Gently moving off the bed trying not to wake his wife he turned and lifted Gideon into his arms then made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

 

Entering the kitchen, he proceeds to grab a bottle from the fridge and warms it up afterwards he tests the temp finding it to be warm enough for his boy, Rumple gives Gideon the bottle while moving from the kitchen to the livng room where  he found the book on the sofa and smiled.

Gently sitting down on the sofa, he used magic to make the book float in front of it then again to turn to where Belle had left off and began reading aloud to the babe while feeding him he was so absorbed in reading to his boy that he didn’t even notice when his wife snuck up on him covering his eyes.

Rumple smiled.

“Afternoon Mrs. Gold"

He then felt soft lips on the side of his necks and sighed Happily.

“Afternoon Mr Gold and is our boy enjoying his story and feeding time with his papa?” asked Belle.

Looking over her husband’s shoulder at their boy.

Rumple gently pulled the bottle from his boy’s little round mouth as Belle comes around the sofa and takes Gideon from his Papa’s arm and places him over her shoulder.

“Careful he does not spit up on you dear” Rumple warns his wife.

As he watched Belle burp their son.

Gideon’s parent’s eyes widened as they heard their boy give a rather loud burp, shifting Gideon in her arms Belle felt his bottom was wet.

“Ok hero let’s get you changed”

Walking off out of the living Belle made her way up stairs to change Gideon’s dirty nappy, while Rumple headed for his basement ready to work on the counter potion to revive Geppetto’s parents from their puppet prison.

* * *

 

Entering the basement, he began checking his supply of the ingreedance once he knew he had the ingreedance he set to work on making the counter potion. As he was making the potion, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Do not come down here sweetheart”

The footsteps stopped he then heard her voice.

“Why not love, Gideon isn’t with me I put him in his bouncer he’s in the living room”

“I do not care darling the fumes could harm Gideon you are breast feeding after all who knows what could happen if you inhaled them and then fed Gideon why do you think I never allowed you in my tower back in the castle my darling?” asked Rumple.

“Fine can you please come up here for a few seconds then?” asked Belle.

So, checking to make the potion would not go wrong in the small time of his absence Rumple turned and made his way up the stairs finding his beauty in the middle, kissing her he pulled back and smiled.

“So, my beauty what is it that you want?” asked Rumple   

 “Well I was thinking if you want to, I know your busy with the potion but maybe we could go introduce Gideon to his big brother it has been a few years since you were there but if it’s too painful I can go by myself”

Rumple gave her a smile.

“Yes, I’d love to go with you sweetheart let me just put the potion on stasis it will be fine until we get back” said Rumple.

“Alright I’ll get the stroller” says Belle.

Turning back and going up the stairs.

* * *

 

*****20 minutes later*****

 The Golds had pulled up to the cemetery and after a few minutes of getting the stroller out and set up and placing Gideon inside the family were now walking though the cemetery with Rumple pushing Gideon’s stroller it got a bit bumpy as they turned off the path and headed for Bae’s headstone coming upon the headstone that read Neal Cassidy beloved son Belle turned and lifted a babbling Gideon into her arms. 

She smiled she turned back to the headstone.

“Hi, Neal, its Belle and your Papa so sorry we haven’t been by in a few years a lot has happened, but we want to introduce you to your little brother, his names Gideon.”

Gideon coos happily making His Parents smile.

Rumple chuckles.

“I think he is happy to meet you my boy”

 Taking his son from his wife Rumple moves closer and kneels in front of the headstone.

“Bae, I do not want you to think I’m replacing you with Gideon because I could never, but you do have your wish I just wish you could be here in person to teach him everything as I know you would love to. He also loves the gift you gave him”

Suddenly Gideon began crying.

Soon after a light breeze picked up which was strange as there was no wind at all before, the wind brushes over the babe’s face, making Rumple and Belle smile when they saw their baby’s tears be whipped away gently.

“Your brother does not want you crying Gideon” Rumple whispers.

The baby’s cries stopped.

The small family stayed talking to Neal’s headstone until day became twilight, getting up from his kneeling potion Rumple snapped his fingers and he and Belle had roses in their hands but he held and extra one for his infant son together they lay the roses on top of the headstone Rumple set the thorn less rose in his son’s tiny hand then leans over and helped him set it down. Poor Gideon having a feeling it was time to go began whimpering softly.

Belle who had tears in her eyes just seeing Gideon place the rose on the headstone swallowed.

“Oh, someone does NOT want to leave” she said in a choked-up voice.

“Don’t you worry son when we get you home and before we put you to bed we are going to find your big brother’s star, so you can say goodnight to him” Rumple whispered.

As he made his way over to the stroller and placed his boy inside, turning to his wife he smiled.

“Let’s go home”

Looking back over their shoulder they smiled.

“Sweet dreams my boy” said Rumple.

"We love you Neal Forever in our hearts our Firey star” says Belle.

* * *

The family walked into the house at 5:00pm Rumple lifted Gideon into his arms, so Belle could collapse and put away the stroller when she came back, Belle took Gideon back.

“Sweetheart are you ready for dinner” asked Rumple.

“Not yet I was thinking since this little one is up we could play with him for a bit” says Belle.

So, Rumple went and got Gideon’s blanket from his crib before returning to the living room where with a flick of his wrist the coffee table was moved to just under the window before laying the blanket out in front of the fireplace.

Belle walked over and knelt on the floor and placed Gideon on the blanket before laying down next to him Rumple joined her moment later.

“The toys bugger they’re upstairs”

Rumple gave his wife a look.

“What?” she asked  

“Language sweetheart” he tells her.

She gave him a sheepish smile and drew the tip of her index finger in a circle on her son’s stomach. Snapping his fingers, the toys appeared on the blanket then using a bit of magic the rattle toys lifted into the air yet close enough for Gideon to see and began turning like a mobile on the crib.

Gideon coos and kicked his legs happily.

Rumple sighed happily leans down and kissed his son’s cheek, only to get tapped by Gideon’s little round fist.

“Hey, Gideon, what was that for my little imp?” asked Rumple   

Gideon just babbled.

“Oh, are you laughing at me my darling boy” he asked

Taking his boys fist and kissing it.

Belle tears up when she spots the bear she was going to give Gideon before, she decided to give him to Blue to keep safe. Just thinking of Blue now made her blood boil Rumple had told Belle Everything from what he remembered and because of Blue’s involvement it had cost him his family his mother became the black fairy out of desperation to try and save her son ‘the savior’ from dying and then BLUE banished her and LIED to his father about what happened so from then on, his father hated him, not only that but she couldn’t even protect Gideon and that’s how her mother in law got him in the first place.

Rumple saw the look on his wife’s face and softly called her name.

“Belle sweetheart”

Hearing her husband call her name in such a soft voice pulled Belle away from her dark thoughts.

Belle blinked and looked up, Rumple saw pain in the depth of her blue eyes.

He reaches over and grabbed her free hand bringing it over their son’s body and kissing her knuckles making his wife smile until Gideon broke the spell of sorts by giving their hands a kick.

“Oh, I think someone’s upset because he isn’t getting the attention” said Belle.

Rumple chuckled.

“Little imp isn’t you, you remind me of your big brother he was always being a bit of a cheek when he was your age”

He saw Belle’s eyes light up making Rumple smile he knew she loved hearing about what her stepson was like when he was little.

Belle smiled down at their boy and handed him the teddy bear.

“Here sweetie I was going to give this to you, but I never got a chance” said Belle.

She then hands over the bear to her son, but a lone tear fell and splashed on his little fist. Rumple cupped her cheek and whipped her tear 

Belle cleared her throat

“Rumple should you not go check on the potion I think I’ll give this little one a bath while you finish but I wonder can these get wet I never ah took notice of the one I had on I think I was just trying to forget I even had it.”

Yet she bit her lip and looked away feeling ashamed by her attitude towards him during her pregnancy.

Rumple smiled and cupped her jaw

“Yes, its fine darling”

So, getting up she lifted Gideon into her arms and left the living room grabbing a jug from the kitchen and headed on upstairs.

* * *

Entering the nursery, she made her way over to the bassinet and placed her son inside.

“I’ll be back in a bit Gideon I’ve got to get everything ready for your bath”

“Want me to watch him for you”

Belle spun around, and her eyes widened.

“B... uh...Neal?” she stammered.

The man smiled and nods.

“It’s ok Belle you can call me Bae” he tells her.

Belle smiles.

“thanks, and uh, as to looking after your, brother, that would be wonderful” she tells Him.

Turning back, she smiles at her son, who began whimpering.

“Hey, it’s ok sweetie your big brothers here to look after you”

Neal comes up to the bassinet and looks inside

“Oh, wow just look at him” Neal said in awe.

“Well you should have seen him when he was here as a 28-year-old my god he looked like your papa but had both yours and Rumple’s beautiful brown eyes” Belle comments

Before turning back to her wee bairn.

“Well I’ll leave you my hero in your brothers capable, and safe hands”

 Turning Belle left to fill the jug with warm water when she returned she stood in the door way and watched her deceased stepson play with his baby brother using his teddy bear.

 Belle became overwhelmed watching the brothers and placed her free hand on her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, walking in she slid the change table off to get to the tub underneath setting the change table down. Afterwards began filling the baby bath tub with the warm water, before making her way over to the bassinet.

“How have you 3 been doing?”

Neal turned and smiled.

“Well Belle, Teddy and myself are teaching Gideon here how to play peek a boo”

Belle smiled.

“Sorry love you know at that age Gideon can’t really see you”

“Yeah but hey I still get to play with him and do all the things for this short time that I never got to do with my Henry” said Neal.

Belle gave him a sad nod, then reaches in and began undressing her baby before lifting him into her arms and walks back over to the tub and gently lows him into the warm water only for Gideon to start splashing.

“Whoa hey, hey hero we need the water inside” Belle laughs

“Someone like the water” Neal laughs.

As the both got a bit wet

Belle smiles then remember something her husband said at Bae’s grave.

“Uh Bae what did Rumple mean when he said you got your wish”

“He was talking about Gideon my wish was to have a sibling I always wanted one ever since I was young”

Belle smiled.

Bae just gazed at his baby brother as he coos and babbled while slashing in the water.

“I should have listened to you Belle”

Belle looked up from bathing Gideon.

“You told me we should find another way to get papa back and I did not listen”

“Hey, you were desperate to get back to YOUR family” said Belle

While continuing to bathe Gideon                          

“Yes but because of that I’m not around to help Emma and Regina raise Henry and I’m not here to help you and papa with Gideon” he says sadly.

He then noticed the bracelets.

“What with the bracelets?” asked Bae.

“Your father’s gift to Gideon you see after I sent Gideon away with Blue he was kidnapped by your grandmother Fiona also known as the Black Fairy he came back to us as a grown 28 year old with magic yet after everything happened and Emma won the final battle Gideon returned to us a new born baby he surprised us this morning when after I put him down in his cot I left to take his baby stuff down stairs moment later Gideon teleports from his cot UPSTAIRS  into his bouncer on the kitchen table DOWNSTAIRS.”

Bae eyes widened.

“He’s an infant yet he already possesses magic”

“Now you see why he needs the bracelets it suppresses the magic until Gideon is old enough to take lessons to control his magic, we had no idea that he had magic until that moment” Belle explains 

After bathing Gideon, Belle takes the baby towel out of the cupboard and dries him off before putting him in his Pj’s and setting him in her arms.

* * *

Belle with Gideon and the sprite of Bae made their way down stairs just as they got downstairs they heard the footsteps of Rumplestilskin coming up the basement stairs yet Rumple almost drops the potion in shock as he comes around the corner and sees his eldest son with his wife and new born son.

“B…. Bae….is …. that you” Rumple stammers in shock and disbelief.

Bae smiles.

“Hello Papa” 

Walking over to the older man Bae gives his papa a hug.

Rumple breaks done and clings to his boy as Belle looks on tears falling from her eyes, pulling back Bae looks at his father.

“Papa I don’t have much time, but I want you to know I’m sorry for my foolish behavior if I could do it over I would have listened to Belle when she said we should find another way” 

Rumple hugged him tightly Bae then turn and walked back to his stepmother, taking Gideon from her he held the boy in his arms and smiled down at the babbling boy.

“I love you Gideon so much” Bae whispered

 Kissing his brother’s forehead before handing him back to Belle, before their very eyes their son/ stepson faded from view.

Taking a few moments to recover from seeing his beloved boy for that short time Rumple turned to his family.

“Ready for Dinner Darling?”

“Yes please” she replies.

Alright then go and read to Gideon and I’ll go start on Dinner.

* * *

******An hour later******

Rumple had just put Gideon to bed after showing him Bae’s star, so he could say good night in his own way which was making noises that made his father smile. Walking into the master bedroom he saw his darling Belle already dressed for bed but standing by the window glaring out at the stars.

Belle sighed when she felt her husband’s arms wrap around her.

“What are you thinking about my love” he whispers in her ear.

Belle turns in his arms.

"I fear I have made a terrible mistake”

Belle saw fear creep into her husband’s brown eyes and knew what he must be thinking.

“No, no Rumple not with us never with us again”

Rumple sighed, and Belle saw the light return, but he also grew concerned.

“I mean in choosing Blue to be Gideon’s fairy godmother after everything I leaned and then leaning Gideon was taken while under HER care I’m wondering if there is a way to rescind her rights as fairy godmother to Gideon” Belle explained.

Rumples eyes widened.

"Sweetheart I’ve never in my 300 years have ever heard of parents rescinding the right of fairy godmother from a fairy after they were given the title, but I will investigate it if that is what you wish”

“Yes, it is after what she did to you and to Gideon I can NOT trust her” said Belle.

She made her way over and climbed in under the covers after changing into his night wear her husband joined her in bed Belle snuggled up to his side and lay her head on her husband’s chest closing her eyes and falling asleep. Rumple on the other hand let his finger tip lightly caress Belle’s upper arm as he thought over what Belle had just told him.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 9/2/18


	8. Finding a solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: sorry its been almost 2 months since my last update also since i can't find any Take outs in storybrooke i made up one called the salty sea

Started it on 29th/3/18

 **Title:** Finding a solution

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple and Belle

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** after Discussing the idea of taking away Blues rights as Fairy Godmother of Gideon after learning that she can never be trusted they try and find a way to do just that

* * *

 *****Tuesday 16** **th** **May 2017******

After their discussion about Blue the night before and getting up 3 to 4 times to their son, during the night and early hours of the morning, the tired couple woke the following morning at 8:30. After dressing and collecting their now 2-day old son from his room, they headed down stairs with Gideon cooing away happily in his father's arms.

"Seems…. like…... someone…. had…. a…. good… night Sleep" Rumple comments though a sudden yawn

"Glad…someone…did?" Belle said while yawning

"Tea, Darling," Rumple asked.

As the tried couple entered the kitchen with their son still wide awake and cooing away

"PLEASE" Belle pleaded

"Ok son time to go to Mama" he tells his boy.

Belle lifts Gideon from his father's arms into her own and rearranged so that she cradled him, looking down she sees him searching Belle gave a heavy sigh.

"He's hungry again"

She sat at the table and unsnapped the strap on her yellow Ruffle Tank Top, Gideon found what he wanted and latched on Belle rearranged him a bit to make sure he had what he needed and then gave a sigh as he suckled.

Rumple smiled

"Enjoy your breakfast sweetie papa needs to go make some tea so that he and mama can stay awake all day" says Rumple

Before kissing his son's head only for Gideon to move his hand in a way he was trying to shoo his papa away then placing his hand back on top of the breast he was suckling.

Belle raised an eyebrow before looking at her husband.

"Your interrupting his breakfast dearie, now please I need my tea before I fall asleep feeding Gideon" said Belle.

Rumple chuckles.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Gold"

He kissed her and then made his way over to the kettle after making the Tea he started on their breakfast Gideon was still feeding when Rumple placed the breakfast on the table and took a seat across from his wife. During breakfast Belle came up with an idea.

"Say Rumple I know I asked Regina for maturity leave and she did grant it to me but I want to get a start on our Blue problem and I know you said you look into it for me but what type of wife and mother would I be if I let her get away with what she has done to YOU and OUR son."

Rumple got up and made her way to his wife kneeling in front of her and placing his hand on her thigh.

"Sweetheart you are an AMAZING wife, and this is coming from someone who had been married before and compared to HER, you are the most kindhearted loving caring person I have ever met I'm a better man because of you. As for being a mother, Gideon is one lucky baby to have a mother like you, you love our son so much that you gave him up to keep him safe from ME. Also you loved Bae way before you even met him you love my boy like he was you own, you even tried talking him out of unlocking the vault during that missing year you worried for him and cried over him as he lay dying in your arms before I took him within myself, and now you want to punish the woman who caused this whole pain you know Blue was the reason I was separated from Bae in the first place 300 years ago she was the one to give Bae the magic bean"

Belle gave her husband a tight smile.

 _Ok add another reason to the list of reasons Blue needs to pay_  for her crimes thought Belle.

"Knowing you Rumple we wouldn't have any magic books containing anything to do with fairies and their laws in the house, would we?" asked Belle.

Rumple just raised an eyebrow.

"Thought not, so looks like I'll be heading off to the Library will you come with?" asked Belle

"Of course, I told you I would investigate it, but I need to check a few things at the shop first and unlike you, I'm not, on maternity leave so I'll meet you there when I finish up at the shop."

Belle nodded.

* * *

*****30 minutes later 9:00am******

Parking along the side of the pawn shop they got out.

"Say love I know you said we don't have any fairy books at home, to help with our Blue problem and that is WHY I'm looking in the library, but I don't know where to look" said Belle.

While opening the back door and unstrapping Gideon from his carry car seat and Rumple went to the boot to get the stroller baby bag and bouncer along with the baby carrier out. He wore an impish smile on his face as he answered her question as he set up the stroller before grabbing the baby bag and bouncer and placing them under the stroller

"Books love where else would you find your answers"

Belle rolled her eyes yet smiled.

"I meant what type of books Imp."

While his parents talked about how to rid the right of his fairy godmother Gideon just lay in his mother's arms content with the world around him

She smiled down at their boy babbling and cooing away.

"Giddy honey I think Papa's trying to drive me as insane as he used to be"

Gideon just gave a high-pitched cooing sound.

she kissed his forehead before placing him in the stroller along with his scarf and ball.

"Don't you agree with your mother young man" said Rumple

Who leans over the stroller and tickles Gideon, the baby coos and sticks his thumb in his mouth, making his father smile, yet he knows his wife was still waiting for an answer

"Alright from what I learned about my past when my mother was trying to find out who was the great evil trying to kill me my fairy godmother Tiger Lily brought her a lot of books on fairy law she even told my mother that she has now read more books on fairy law then most fairies" said Rumple.

Belle gave her husband a confused look, yet she rolled her eyes at the mention of her mother in law

"Ah I don't even know if there is ANY books on fairies let alone their law but then again I've never really looked, and as to HER if she wasn't such an evil person that chose her power over her own child or kidnapped babies including our son or tried to keep us apart because she thought I was a terrible wife for trying to get you away from the darkness and to show you there was goodness in you and if she wasn't already dead if she was a PROPER mother and mother in law I would turn to her for answers"

Rumple sighed.

"Yeah"

He understood Belle's hostility toward his mother after everything she had done to them and their son, but he often wondered what his life would have been like IF she gave up her power for him instead of cutting away his own destiny as the savior maybe his father may not have hated him and abandon him considering he was made to believe the woman he loved died because of their son .

"So, check if the library has any books on fairy law, got ya and if they don't maybe you can check the books in the shop?" asked Belle.

"I will" said Rumple

"The only other thing we can do is call upon a fairy if there are no fairy law books I'm not sure if Nova or Tinker bell would know and I'm not calling on the PROBLEM" said Belle

"The best fairy for it would be my own fairy godmother Tiger Lily after all she did give fairy law books to my mother, so she may know where we can find some in this land" said Rumple

"Do you think she would heed your call if you call her you are her godson after all?" asked Belle.

"I don't know according to Hook; Tiger Lily was living on neverland and it seems she clipped her wings" said Rumple.

"Why would she do that?" asked Belle

"Maybe she felt ashamed after what happened you know my mother almost crushing her heart that turned her into the black fairy and creating the dark curse not to mention never coming to check up on me as her godson after she and blue took me back to my father" said Rumple

"Ok well standing around here isn't going to get the research done" said Belle.

With their son ready Belle kissed her husband goodbye, before pushing the stroller away from the side of the pawnshop and heading for the Library.

* * *

*****Library*****

Pushing the door open with one hand she pushed the stroller in, she heard the door close as she pushed the stroller further in, as she pushed the stroller towards the shelves she stops and smiles, lining the shelves along the wall was a rolling spiral staircase ladder and a rolling step ladder for the other shelves. It amazed her even 1 year and 1 month after the birth of their son that during her pregnancy when she and Rumple were fighting he still thought of her safety by changing the standard library ladders, to the rolling spiral staircase ladder and a rolling step ladder. Still smiling she made her way towards the back of the library where the more magical books were, she pushed Gideon to the table got the bouncer out and placed it on the table before unstrapping Gideon and lifting him out of the stroller and placed him on the bouncer.

So once Gideon was safely in the bouncer Belle got to work looking for fairy books, after 4 to 5 trips back and forth from the shelf and table Belle finally had all the books on fairies, spread out on the table before taking her seat by her son for hours Belle flipped though one book after another.

* * *

******Golds Shop******

After entering though the back of the shop Rumple had entered the front of the shop unlocked the door and flipped the sign from closed to open.

Before walking back behind the counter where he spent 30 minutes tending the ledger and another 30 doing inventory after everything was up to date and because it was a slow morning in which he sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening he headed to the back room and to his OLD spinning wheel the one he used back in the castle while he used the new black one for home.

Taking the basket of straw from one of his many cupboards he made himself comfy and got to work spinning the straw into gold thread to make Belle a feeding shawl.

After making the shawl using a bit of magic a beautiful midnight blue gift box appeared taking the lid off he pulled back the sea blue tissue paper and folds the shawl before placing the shawl in side and placing the lid on top once it was secure he tied it off with a piece of his gold thread.

When he finished he set the gift aside?

Before getting up and grabbing all the books he had in the back and spreading them all out on the table and began flipping though them

* * *

*****Library11:25am*****

An hour and 25 minuets later Belle was half way through the collection on fairy books, yet she was still getting nothing on her blue problem. Belle groans closing the book and resting her head on the table turning she glanced at her baby watching him put his fist in his mouth

"There is nothing in these books on fairy law and you my handsome hero is getting hungry" said Belle

While watching Gideon's little round mouth sucking on his fist.

"Ok that's it I say we go make a nice picnic for papa and get out of here for a while before mama goes crazy"

Gideon just coo's happily.

So, standing up Belle lifts Gideon from the bouncer and headed on upstairs to her old apartment.

Walking in she closed the door and headed over to the kitchen she set the bouncer down on the kitchen counter and placed Gideon in the bouncer. Belle grabbed an apron and got to work on making her husband's favorite peach tarts.

* * *

*****30 minutes later*****

She had finished making the peach tarts and started on making a verity of sandwiches she packed both tarts and sandwiches in containers then grabbing all sorts of fruits cutting them up and setting them in bowls put the lids on them. Suddenly Gideon began getting grumbly.

Wiping her hands on her Apron she took it off hung it up and lifted Gideon from his bouncer.

She checked his nappy, but he didn't need changing so instead she made her way over to the sofa and sat down she laid him in her lap before rubbing his stomach Belle wrinkled her nose but then heard Gideon babbling happily.

Belle smiled.

"Feeling better sweetheart"

He just flexed his tiny hands and moved his legs up and down happily

"Well we need to finish up and then we can go see papa"

Gideon gave a loud coo.

Belles smiles and blew raspberries on his stomach making Gideon squeal, getting up she made her way into the kitchen again and placed Gideon back into the bouncer before getting the utensils plates and cup along with tea bags a small container of sugar cubes and a thermos container filled with hot water.

She grabbed the picnic basket from the cupboard and began packing the basket she grabbed a picnic blanket from her bedroom cupboard, coming back she closed the lid, placing the blanket on top of the basket. She picked Gideon up and placed him in her arm before taking the basket and the bouncer in her free hand.

Belle headed out of her apartment and down the stairs back into the library. Making her way towards the table and set the bouncer on the table before setting Gideon back in the stroller before strapping him in, pulls the canopy out sets the picnic basket on top and the bouncer under the stroller, and headed to the front door. Exiting the Library Belle locket, the door and headed over towards the shop.

* * *

*****Golds shop*****

Rumple who was just finishing up looking though one of his own magical books when he heard the bell jingle and heard his wife's voice.

"Rumple, Darling" Belle called.

"Back here sweetheart, I'll be out in a second" she heard him say from the back room.

Moments later he emerged from the back room to see Belle by the counter looking every inch her name implies and a picnic basket on the counter, he walks behind the counter as Belle takes off her coat.

"While that looks delicious"

He then lifts the lid on the basket. Slipping Belle's Gift inside

"Oh, the food looks good to" he comments

Belle blushed.

After 34 years of love and 3 years of marriage it still surprised Belle that her beloved husband can make her blush like an innocent maid

"Ready for lunch" Belled asked.

Gideon gave a loud angry cry, making his parents laugh.

"Yes, I know you are hero" said Belle

"Absolutely" Rumple replies

Coming around the counter, he put the picnic basket on the canopy and after flipping sign over to closed together they made their way out of the shop with Rumple pushing Gideon's stroller.

After Rumple locked up he looked at Belle.

"Where do you wish to go sweetheart?" asked Rumple.

"How about the forest clearing"

"Perfect"

So, they headed for the forest Clearing all the while Gideon was happily making noise.

* * *

*****forest Clearing*****

Entering the forest Clearing the family made their way over to the lone tree they laid out the blanket and set the basket down, only for Gideon to start acting up and crying, Rumple unstrapped and lifted Gideon out of the stroller placed him over his shoulder rubbing his back to sooth him and humming the lullaby.

Belle smiled up at her husband her eyes soften at the loving display of father and son, she lifts the lid on the basket only to look up at her husband a surprise look, on her face.

"Rumple…. What is this?" asked Belle pulling out the gift.

"Open it sweetheart and you'll see" Rumple informed her.

Setting the gift in her lap she smiled as she recognized the gold thread tying the box together setting the thread aside she lifts the lid and pulls back the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful gold item lifting it out and un folding it she saw it was a feeding shawl.

"Rumple this is gorgeous" said Belle

Looking the shawl over she smiled.

"Thank you honey" she told him.

"Try it on." Rumple suggested

So, Belle slipped the Shawl over her head.

"Does it fit alright?" asked Rumple.

After arranging the shawl, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Perfect"

Rumple smiled, kneeled and placed their hungry son in his wife's arms giving Belle a kiss before he lifts the lid on the basket and began getting everything out and arranging them on the blanket. Belle un-snapped her left strap on her top and placed Gideon under the shawl, and arranged him comfortably

"Ow" Belle Exclaimed.

As Gideon suckled hungerly.

"We have a hungry hero on our hands" Rumple comments handing Belle her plate.

"Would you like another cuppa Mrs. Gold?" asked Rumple.

"I would love a cuppa darling" said Belle.

She shifted Gideon who grumbled because his lunch was being disturbed so she was holding him with one arm, then picked up her sandwich and took a bite. While Rumple busied himself with making a cuppa tea for his wife.

"Rumple" Belle called

"Yes Sweetheart?" he asked.

Turning to face his wife only to see his wife holding out a piece of peach tart.

He smiled as Belle fed him the piece he hummed his enjoyment and kissed her before going back to making the tea, Meanwhile Belle felt Gideon pull off, so she snapped off her other strap to try and see if he would from her right. He latched on and once again suckled hungerly making his mother hiss.

"So, how's the research coming?" asked Rumple.

Who moved to lean back against the tree?

"So far not good" said Belle.

Picking up her sandwich and taking another bite, after swallowing she continued.

"I'm though half of the books and I got nothing how about you?" asked Belle.

"Same, got nothing so far" said Rumple.

Picking up a piece of fruit and popping it in his mouth before taking an egg sandwich and taking a bite, Belle felt the pressure lessen and gently pulled Gideon away and out from under the shawl. She lays him down on the blanket to fix up her top, afterwards she grabs a cloth from the baby bag and placed it over her shoulder before picking Gideon up and placing him over her shoulder patting and rubbing his back until he burped, then set Gideon in the bouncer .

Belle  removed the feeding shawl, then grabbed Gideon's shawl and ball.

The family relaxed for the rest of the afternoon after they finished their lunch they played with Gideon getting him to kick the ball when it was near his feet.

Rumple crawled over to his son.

"Baby boy looks tasty" he then took his tiny hand and pretended to eat him.

Making Gideon gurgle with laughter.

Belle laughed before blowing raspberries on his stomach

The park was lit up with the sound of Gideon

Belle took Gideon's left hand and began playing this little piggy after wards she took Gideon out and laid him on his stomach in front of his father Rumple smiled and took his trench coat off before lying face down across from his son and started playing peekaboo but only by lifting his head and neck yet each time he did he would pull a face.

The day was just wonderful.

"Hey Rumple Honey" Belle interrupted.

"Yes Darling" he replied.

Turning to face his wife, only for him to giggle when he saw the frown on Gideon's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Belle someone isn't happy with his mama"

Nodding to their frowning son.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart" she told him kissing his cheek.

"But Rumple I was thinking although we had not finished looking though the books what if the fairy law books Tiger Lily gave your mother all those centuries ago were the ONLY fairy law books in any realm" Belle suggested.

Rumple's eyes widened.

"I never thought of that"

"The only one way to find out is to ask her" said Belle.

"Yes, but only after we finish looking though the books we have here" said Rumple.

"Then let's pack up and head back to the library."

* * *

******Library******

Entering the Library, the family head to the back and sat at the table Gideon now sound sleep in the stroller the couple flipped though every book on the table for hours but so far, they were getting nowhere.

Belle yawned, stretched and rolled her neck and shoulders.

Rumple glanced up and closed the last book he was looking at.

"Alright love its late, so let's head home"

Belle yawns and nods.

With a wave of his hand the books flew back into the shelf, they stood up and stretched, Rumple took Belle's hand and pushed Gideon's stroller towards the front desk he glanced up at the clocking hanging above the door and saw it was 10:00pm, 

"It's late to late to get Dinner from granny's" said Rumple.

As they walked out and to the car.

"Why don't we head to the salty sea takeout they are open 24 hours" said Belle.

Rumple nodded.

They got into the car after strapping Gideon in and puting  the stroller baby bag, bouncer and carrier into the boot and drove off to the salty sea and grabbed a box of fish and chips each from the drive thou before driving home.

RCS if you want more 

* * *

 

Finished it on 8/4/18


	9. A promised kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: I almost forgot the side plot of Rumple helping Geppetto and his parents, so this is that chapter so belle and rumples journey to find a way to strip blue of her status as a fairy god mother will happen in the next chapter also sorry this LATE i had NO motovation that why it took so long even though its a short chapter

Started it on 27th /4/18

 **Title:** a promised kept

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore 

**Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Before they start their journey to find a loophole for their Blue problem Rumple keeps his promise to help restore Geppetto’s parents and reunite a family.

* * *

 

******Wednesday 17 th May 2017*****

The following morning found the family relaxing in the living room after breakfast Rumple sat in his armchair reading the newspaper while his wife lay on the floor playing with their 3-day old son.

Rumple smiled when he heard Gideon happily cooing away.

“Say Rumple when do you plan on calling Tiger Lily?” asked Belle

Looking up from moving a rattle in front of Gideon’s face, and chuckling when he reaches out to grab it

“Not yet my beauty” he answers

“Huh why not?" she asked lifting Gideon into her arms and standing up while making her way over to her husband.

 “Well I have another idea another place where we may be able to find the answer to our problem” said Rumple while closing the newspaper and folding up before setting it aside and taking his family into his arms and sitting them on his lap.

“The place is in an unknown location in an unknown realm” said Rumple wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist. He saw the light in her beautiful blue eyes light up.

“An adventure?” asked Belle

Rumple chuckled.

“Yes, my darling Belle an adventure”

“Whe…When….do …. We…. Leave?” asked an excited Belle       

“As soon as we have finished packing it may take time, so I say we head to the shop grab our old clothes from the Enchanted forest and then head out we won’t need much for Gideon as infant remand naked or swaddled or covered in a blanket in old days I’m taking the spinning wheel so if we need more clothing all I need to do is by the cloth and make the outfits myself.

Belle smiled.

“I always did love my maids dress you made me.”

“I can make you more or even different types of dresses if you wish”

 “Well looks like it’s off to the shop we go hey hero and then it’s onto a great adventure” said Belle.

Gideon coos happily.

“However, before we head off to our adventure I have a promise to keep”

 He summoned the potion and a de aging potion and tucked it away into his pocket of his jacket.

What’s that potion for anyway?” asked Belle.

“it’s a gift to help a friend undo his mistake and put a family back together again”

So together they leave the house get into the car take the 30-minute drive into town

* * *

Entering the inner part of town, they stopped by the shop entering the shop they headed to the back and sorted through the old clothing and packed what they were taking, afterwards they changed into their old outfits.

Belle grinned at seeing her husband back in his famous leather pants again only for his eyes to widened when he saw in her old maid’s outfit.

"I can't believe the outfits STILL fit yet they seem tight in places" said Belle.

Rumple smile "neither can i sweetheart but your right after all its been more than 30 years since we last wore these outfit" so with a snap of his fingers both outfits loosened in the area's that were too snug before undressing Gideon and swaddling him in a baby blanket. afterwards they used Bae/ now Gideon’s scarf as a baby sling, once it was placed around Belle and pined together Rumple placed their boy inside.

They packed their remaining clothing into a suite case and downsized the wheel before magically putting it into space pocket, before stepping though the curtain and into the front of the shop, where they walked over to the puppets, Belle looked at them and shuddered.

“So, this is them Geppetto’s parents”

“Yes, dear this is them,” said rumple.

“How are we going to do this rumple I don’t think using the potion on them while in Storybrooke is a good idea, they don’t know this place”

Rumple rubbed his chin in thought “perhaps your right maybe it is best to return them to their true form in the Enchanted forest” moment later they look towards the door when the bell above the door jingled and saw Archie and Geppetto.

“Hello Archie, Geppetto” they greeted the two men.

“Archie told Me everything Mr Gold is it true you can restore my parents” he asked sorrowfully looking at the puppets

 “Yes, Geppetto I can” said Rumple I can also de age you after all they won’t know you as you are now however Storybrooke may not be the place to do it, so I suggest we return to your former home in the enchanted forest and restore them there but we de age you first don’t worry you’ll have all your memories of Storybrooke and everything else

“I will take the potion” said Geppetto.

Rumple smiled before going the back room coming back moments later with a pouch and then pulled out a bean from the pouch. He activated the bean and throws it and the portal opened the 5 of them enter the portal.

* * *

 

******Donna and Stephen's Cottage enchanted forest*******

The exited the portal right outside Geppetto ‘s old family home Belle looked over at her husband and smiled, she then looked over at Archie/ Jiminy who had now returned to his cricket form, Rumple then looked at Geppetto, “Ready?” he asked the older man. Geppetto nods So Rumple first hands him the de-aging potion they watch him remove the cork and drink the potion.

Moments later Geppetto de-aged into his younger self he then took the puppets into the house the others following behind and sat them down on the bench just behind the door. 

Rumplestilskin popped the cork of the potion and pored each into their mouths then in a cloud of silvery-gray smoke the curse was broken, and they began coughing and splattering as the smoke cleared.

“Mum dad” Young Geppetto shouted joyfully          

Donna and Stephen looked around it was then they spot their son and their face just lights up before they pull him into a hug after they pull back Geppetto sat them down and explained EVERYTHING, leaving nothing out.

To be fair poor Donna and Stephen kept blinking and couldn’t seem to wrap their heads around Everything they were told.

“So how are you still a child son?” asked Stephen.

“Rumplestilskin” said Geppetto.

Their eyes widened EVERYONE in the enchanted forest knew the dark one and they began looking around wildly yet fearfully, Rumple seeing the fear in their eyes closed his own in shame at how he used to pray on the Desperate souls of the people.

 _I was such a beast_ hethought mournfully

He opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand give his own a reassuring squeeze he looked to his left and saw his beauty give him a loving smile, Geppetto calmed them down and introduced them to a man with light human skin, grey-brown short hair and brown eyes.

Rumple gave them a kind smile and they seem to calm down more, yet they were also shocked by the difference in Appearance.

“A lot has happened since your ‘imprisonment’ so to speak but the short version is I fell in love with my caretaker Lady Belle who broke my curse and is now my wife” Rumplestilskin explained, they looked towards the woman with brown hair and Blue eyes and smiled,

“I do hate to suddenly leave but my wife and I need to be on our way Gooday to you three and enjoy your time with your child, jiminy look after them and I’m sure we will see you again one day” with that Rumple and Belle took their leave.

RCS if you want more 

* * *

 

 Finished it on 12/6/18       


	10. one last try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been 3 weeks since my last update but i've been busy with 2 new stories one is called they come in three's a Rumbelle swanfire Story and the other is a collection of one shots of Rumbelle dark castle smut.  
> P.S sorry this is a bit late i tried posting this last night but the site was slow loading and kept droping out

Started it on 13th /6/18

 **Title:** one last try.

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** after bringing Donna and Stephen back to human form and reuniting the family Rumple and Belle start their journey on ridding Blue of her status

* * *

Rumple and Belle left the happy family and Jiminy, he took her hand and smiled, “Sweetheart before we start let us make ONE quick stop” said Rumple.

“Where to love?” asked Belle cautiously.

Rumple’s smile only widened.

“Hold on”

With that he waved his hand and they Disappeared in a cloud of silvery grey smoke.

* * *

******Dark Castle*****

When the smoke cleared Belle looked around and Immediately recognized where they were they were standing just outside the gates of their old home the dark castle   

“Ah home sweet home but Rumple why are we HERE?” asked Belle.

“Well why not a carriage ride to the unknown better then walking would it not?” asked Rumple.

Belle just smiled     

Together they entered though the castle gates towards the stables Rumple takes the suitcases and enters the stable, gets the horses ready and hooked up to the carriage before strapping the suitcases to the back of the carriage and then using his magic to make the carriage move, she laugh lightly, when the carriage door opened, and Rumple stepped out.

“Your carriage awaits my lady” said Rumple bowing his Rumple bow.

Belle giggled.

“Thank you, good sir,” she replied giving a curtsy

“But Rumple how are we to pay?”  she asked him while stepping up into the carriage

He snapped his fingers and a sack of Gold appeared in his hand, “you do know aside from THE dungeon Cell all the others were filled with all the Gold thread I had made over the Centuries”

Belle gave him a sheepish smile, “Oops”

Rumple laughed closed the door and sat facing towards the horses Belle sat next to him but was startled when the carriage gave jolt as it started moving unfortunately that jolt woke poor Gideon who began crying, Rumple lifted him out of the sling.

“Oh, my baby boy papa’s sorry he woke you but your about to see a whole new wonderful realm” he whispered while placing his boy over his shoulder and patting and rubbing his back, after some time Gideon’s cries turned to whimpers that turn to soft coos Rumple took his son and laid him in his arms and wiped the tears from his face there was a comfortable silence in the carriage as it road along the road just up ahead Rumple handed Gideon to Belle, took out the pouch stops the carriage and throws the bean out the window and the portal opens.

Rumple pulls his arm back in and smiles at his wife.

“Ready dear?” he asked

Belle just grins, Rumple smiles and kissed her before making the carriage ride on though the portal        

* * *

******Unknown realm******

Belle looked around in wonder at this new realm as the carriage rode down the road, the village was quintet, “Belle sweetheart would you like to explore while I go see if we can buy land to build our home because who knows how long we might be here so its best we settle in this realm for a time” said Rumple.

Belle smiled and nodded so pulling over he stopped the carried then with snaps of his Fingers, Belle was wearing her old cloak  and had a sack of gold in her hand he then pulled the dagger from his boot it held NO power over him since the dark one was no more now it was just an ordinary dagger, “Take this with you” he said slipping the dagger into the pocket of her cloak.

Belle gave her husband a look.

“It’s just a precaution sweetheart you’re a woman with a baby who know what types of people are walking the markets and it’s not like back in the enchanted forest where people knew you as the dark one’s maid and kept clear of you for fear of me” Rumplestilskin explained, Belle smiled and kissed him before exiting the carriage, she waved to him as the carriage rolled on. 

She then looked down at her sweet baby, who was awake and cooing happily “well Gideon honey are you ready to explore the new realm?” asked Belle, Gideon curled his hand into a fist and moved his arm like he was doing the fist pump which made Belle giggle, Bell placed the sack of gold in the other pocket of her cloak and walked off browsing the stalls yet keeping a watch out for people around her. When she spotted a book stall her face lit up,

“Say Gideon shall we see what story books are here to read?” asked Belle.

Gideon just cooed happily.

So, Belle walks off over to the book stall.

The book seller saw her and smiled.

“Good day ma’am can I help you?” asked the book seller.

“Ah not now, I’m just browsing you do not mind, do you?” she asked the seller.

“No not at all” the Seller replied.

Belle smiled gave her a nod and searched though the books once she had the books she wanted she paid the seller who gave her a free reed basket to carry them in just then Gideon began fussing badly.

“Oh, Gideon honey I know your hunger aren’t you so is mummy?”

“Miss, there is an inn just down the road if wish for a bite to eat some rest and to feed your baby” said the book Seller. Pointing to the place just a few stalls down. “Oh, thank you so much” said Belle before turning and walking off towards the inn.

* * *

Entering the Inn Belle looks around and find a dark corner and smiles making her way over and takes a seat lifting the sling off her she sets it gently down beside her and re arranges her dress under her cloak before lifting Gideon up and placing him under the cloak she smiles when she feels him latch on and starts suckling. So, while Gideon has his lunch, Belle looks around when an inn server spots Belle and walks over.

“Can I get you anything Ma’am?” she asked  

“Is there a Manu I may have a look at please”

The woman smiled and walked off coming back with the menu moments later she returned with the menu Belle gave it a once over before ordering ale and meat broth the inn server smiled and nodded before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile Rumple had come back from speaking with the lord of the land, yet he went into panic mode when he couldn’t find Belle or Gideon, but he spots a book seller and realized his beauty would have spent time looking though the book before moving on, walking over Rumple smiled at the seller.

“Excuse me ma’am but did a woman with blue eyes and brown hair and had a baby with her stop by here?” asked Rumple

The book seller looks up, “ah yes sir she did she brought a few books then her baby began fussing so I direct her to the inn just down the road where she could rest and feed her baby” the seller replied.

Rumple smiled, “thank you ma’am”

Entering the inn Rumple looks around and spots Belle in a darkened corner burping Gideon moment later he saw a server bringing a bowl and mug over walking over he smiled and kissed her before taking their son so that she could have her lunch the server sees him and asks.

“Can I get you anything sir”

Rumple smiles.

“No thank you” he replies 

So, they relaxed in the inn for a time Belle was halfway though her meal she looked at her husband and asked “How did we go”

Rumple grins “we got the land”

Belle’s eyes lit up and she grins, “I found some land on the outskirts of the village”” he tells her. When Belle finish she left some gold on the table as payment and stands up before putting the baby sling on and taking Gideon and placing him inside. Together they left the inn and made their way to the carriage, Rumple opens the door and Belle steps up into the carriage and Rumple follows her. Once they were settled Rumple clicks his tongue and the horses start moving taking them to the place that will become their new home while they are here searching for answers.

* * *

*****Outskirts of the village******

The carriage pulled up beside a beautiful land, Rumple exited and helped Belle out of the carriage yet when she saw the land she gasps it was beautiful the view alone was breathtaking   Belle turned to her husband.

“is this really OURS?” she asked.

He nodded and smiled

“I can’t Believe we are going to build our house HERE” 

“How about a rose garden?” Rumple Suggested

“And a cozy nook to read in” Belle added.

“Your wish is my command Lady Gold” said Rumple

Belle took her new books out of the basket and stacked them beside the basket before placing Gideon inside, then went to help her husband build their home.

****************************************************************************************************  

It was VERY Late in the evening when the couple finished building their home and the furniture with it, Rumple started decorating the inside while Belle went and grabbed a now sleeping Gideon she places the sling with him inside over her head then placed the books inside before walking up the steps and into their new home. Once they were finished on the inside Rumple made them dinner and afterwards they went upstairs to bed placing Gideon inside the hand-crafted cot Rumple unpinned Gideon’s shawl from Belle and placed it over their sleeping boy before changing into their night wear and slipping under the furs on their bed and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

2 weeks after settling in, Belle and Rumple found the Research library.

* * *

 *****Flash back** **Research** **library ******

After breakfast Belle and Rumple made their first trip to the Research library hoping it had the answers they were looking for, Rumple stopped the carriage and helped belle out as she had a blind fold over her eyes as he wanted this to be a surprise, they walked through the door and though the building opening two very heavy doors, even Rumple was surprised at how huge this library was stepping up behind his wife, he put his fingers on the knot.

“Ready sweetheart?” he asked.

He saw her nod, so he untied the knot and took the blind fold off, Belle blinks and looks around in wonder.

“I can’t Believe it, I never seen so many books in all my life if we combined Storybrooke library and the dark castle library it still would be enough” Belle says in wonder.

Rumple stands watching his wife’s face light up at all the books, in the room before turning to her husband.

“I have a feeling we ARE going to find our answers here” she tells him.

 Walking over to start looking for fairy law books, Rumple smiles and follows his beloved wife. Together they browse the MANY, MANY, MANY shelves of the library, with Rumple going up the ladder to the shelves Belle couldn’t reach by hand when they had enough of the books that they thought might help them.

They made their way over with the pile of books floating behind him, he snapped his fingers and the books flew to the table, then with a flick of his wrist they all opened, Belle looked back at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

“I know you trying to get used to your light magic, but have you not always quoted all magic comes with a price” she then imitated her husband’s hand gesture.

Rumple bit his bottom lip trying not to smile at how cute his wife was while trying to imitate his old Dark one hand gesture.

“Well sweetheart do YOU see a book trolley anywhere?”

Belle looked around, “well no.”

Rumple just smiled so they spent the day going from book to book looking for the answer only stopping to feed or change Gideon, they were looking though each book until their eyes were tired.

“Honey we need more help than the two of us it’s going to take months to go through all these, I think it’s time we call in tiger Lilly”

******End of flash back******

* * *

  ***** 6 month later 17 th November 2017*******

It had been 6 months doing research up at the library their son had grown into a handsome toddler with a full head of brown hair from his mother his father’s head shape eye shape and his beautiful brown eyes along with his mother’s smile.

That morning Belle woke to kisses being planted on her naked shoulder blades and she smiled “good morning husband,”

“Good morning wife” he whispered his breath ghost over the shell of her ear made Belle’s whole-body shiver Rumple laughed and nipped at her ear before getting out of bed belle turned and watched him put a robe on over his night pants and went to check on their now 6 month old son who was laying in his cot in the corner of the room peeking into the cot he saw Gideon happily awake and sucking on his fist.

“Uh oh Mama someone’s hungry” said Rumple

Belle turned over and sat back against the headboard meanwhile Rumple picked up Gideon and carried him over to Belle who cradled their son in her arm before pulling her left side of her gown down. So, while his son had his breakfast, Rumple went and made his and Belle’s breakfast.

After some time, Belle came down stairs dressed ready for the day’s events the baby sling with Gideon inside slung over her head and shoulder, she made her way over to the table, and sat down, just as Rumple placed their breakfast down he took Gideon from the sling and placed him I the highchair and took his own seat.

“So, what are we planning to do today?” asked Belle.

“The same thing we’ve been doing for the last 6 months trying to find a way to strip Blue of her status as our son’s fairy godmother” said Rumple dipping some bread into milk and holding it up to the baby’s mouth, the bub opened his mouth and took a bite.

Rumple smiled down at his boy and kissed the top of his head.

“Rumple it’s pointless we’ve been researching for 6 months and STILL we haven’t got anywhere, I have a feeling our boy will reach adult hood way before we find our answers and I never thought I’d say this but there are just WAY too many books in that library for us to comb through all of them by ourselves” Belle comment before tucking in to her breakfast.

“Alright love we’ll take ONE last try on the research and if not, we’ll do what you wanted on our first try and after many hours and tired eyes later and call my godmother” Rumple offered.  After breakfast they made their way outside and piled into the carriage and took the long journey towards the library.

* * *

*****Research library*****

The family entered the library they gather new books and put them on the table Rumple laid out a blanket for Gideon, Belle took him out and laid him down on his back, before they sat down on the table. “Oh, we almost forgot the toys” said Rumple so with a snap of his fingers his baby boy was covered in his favorite toys including his teddy.

Gideon gave a happy gurgle.

Rumple chuckled.

“Your welcome son” 

They watch Gideon reach for the teddy bear and gave a squeal when he got a hold of it, both Rumple and Belle smiled seeing their son reach for his teddy, Gideon gave another squeal.

“Yes, we saw Giddy well-done sweetheart your growing into a strong boy just like your brother Bealfire and your papa” said Belle

The couple then got back to their research, there was a lot of information within any fairy book they could find but it seemed the only thing they couldn’t find info on was how to strip a fairy godmother of her status  

Belle slammed the cover of the 30th fairy book she had looked though and banged her head upon said book, “I’m starting to think that the knowledge we seek ISN’T in a book I mean looking at it logically when you were the dark one, love and even a light one now would you write down a spell or potion on how someone can strip you of your magic in a book, a book that anyone may get their hands on IF they want to do such a thing”

“Never” said Rumple.

“So why would a fairy put a spell or potion in book that could strip them of their status as fairy godmother, they are sly manipulative gnats most of the time  excluding Nova, Tink I’m not too sure I would say if push come to shove she might be but I’m not 100%, sure can’t say much about your god mother love as I’ve never met her but Blue, she takes the cake and candles when it comes to bring  sly and  manipulative the only one on par with her is your mother,”  

Rumple closed his eyes and nodded closing the book he was looking though and wish hard for help on breaking the connection of blue and Gideon.

“Whoa not so loud Rumplestilskin”

Rumple open his eyes and turned towards the sound as did Belle they saw a glowing ball of red light before their very eyes its resized into a woman with black hair done in and updo style with a feather in her hair and brown eyes dressed in a red dress with feather on the sleeve and gown on her arms she wore red lace fingerless full-length gloves   

The couple looked at the fairy and blinked Rumple was the one most surprised to see her, he was in utter shock that he could only say two words

“Tiger Lily”

RCS you want more

* * *

Finished it on 9/7/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: yeah, I know Belle has some Serious Resentment STILL towards Fiona but come on the black fairy B!TCH/ Mother in law from hell stole her baby and Psychology tortured the poor boy for 28 YEARS.  
> P.S the house belle and rumple built in this story is the same as the one they built in the edge of realms of season 7 ep 4 beauty


End file.
